Complete Strangers
by kudo-miyaka
Summary: What if Ran and Shinichi just met each other during their high school days? And with a serial killer; with them 'living' together? So far, it's been proven to be a roller coaster ride.
1. Chapter 1

I just thought about this while I was sick in bed. It was a good thing I was able to get my laptop. So—hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:** Gosho Aoyama is the creator of DC. I'm just a mere fan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Complete Strangers**

**Chapter 1**

"Aaaah! It's the upperclassman Kudo-sama!" Some first year fan girls squealed the moment their idol walked into the school premises.

"Aaah! It's Kudo-kun!"

"Aaaah! Kudo-kun! Kudo-kun!" came the screams of other fan girls whenever they hear their fellow fan girls and when they look behind them.

At least, Shinichi reached his classroom and was greeted by his friends. The poor guy! His ears always hurt every time he goes to school.

"Hey there Kudo! Looks like the eyes are on you—again." A blonde guy said, flipping his bangs.

"Well, it's not my fault that I'm so handsome that the girls go crazy whenever they see me." Shinichi blurted while laying down his school bag.

"Tch… shut up," the blonde guy said as he sat down on Shinichi's desk.

"In my case, the girls just don't get crazy, they get mad! They can strip off my clothes in a second! See? You're way too far for my level."

"Pf! Japanese girls are the ones who go head over heels for you. Me, well—they're British and girls and they're HOT! My fans are better than yours."

"It's not about the fans Saguru, it's about how they act towards you. My fan girls flood me with praises and fan mail!" Shinichi stated getting all giddy.

"Oh yeah?! Girls flood me with hugs and kisses! Yeah! You now why? 'Cause I'm HOT! I'm sexy! Just admit it, I'm more gorgeous than you." Saguru wanted to say more but was cut off by Kaito who just entered through the door.

"Oh goodness! Stop bickering you two! So this fight will end, girls go crazy and drool over—ME! Yeah! No one else can do a great magic trick unlike me!" Kaito chuckled maniacally while making a dove pop out of his hand.

"Whatever." Shinichi and Saguru said in unison.

"You guys don't get it, I have a different charisma. I can hypnotize girls! Even Tsubayama-sensei will drool over my—" Kaito said, as he put his hands on his chest.

"Excuse me Mr. Kuroba, aren't you supposed to be in the next room?"

"Oh—s-sorry Tsubayama-sensei. I'll get going." Kaito replied, embarrassed.

Kaito stood up, left the room and waved goodbye that the whole of class 2-A giggled because he looked overconfident.

"Okay, the class representative for today, please give the bow." Tsubayama-sensei said and started the Science class.

When it was halfway through the class, Saguru noticed that Shinichi was dozing off. Nothing unusual about it, it's just that he'll be easily spotted by Tsubayama-sensei. He wanted to wake him up but Shinichi was too far from his original seat.

Tsubayma-sensei walked around the room while holding her thick textbook. As soon as Shinichi was the one next to her, she banged his desk using her textbook; waking the young Sherlock up.

"Sleeping in class again Mr. Kudo?" Tsubayama-sensei asked.

"Sorry Tsubayama-sensei—I had um—night business." Shinichi answered, scratching his head.

"How many chicks did you score this time Kudo?" one of his classmates said and the whole class laughed.

"I was in a case guys! Darn it."

"Alright, alright. Settle down class. And Mr. Kudo please try to focus and stay awake." Tsubayama-sensei suggested and she continued her lecture.

"Psst! Psst! PSSSST! KUDO!" Saguru whispered. "KUDO!"

"Hm? What?"

"Don't doze off again idiot!" Saguru then turned his eyes back to his textbook because their teacher is already behind him.

After some time, their class ended so; they walked to their homeroom for their Math class. During the previous meeting, they had a quiz. Everyone seemed nervous about the results, all except the two utterly confident detectives.

"How did your test go Kudo?" Saguru asked while putting down his bag.

" I don't know, I dozed off after answering the test. How about you?"

"Tch. Piece of cake!" Saguru boasted while stroking his hair backwards. Then silence fell between the two.

"Hey! I've got an idea! Let's make a deal." Saguru exclaimed while shaking Shinichi.

"What kind of deal?" Shinichi asked, scratching his head.

"If _I_ score higher than you, then _you'll_ have to enter the girls' lavatory. But if _you_ score higher than me, then _I'll_ have to enter the girls' lavatory."

"Okay." Shinichi answered without thinking twice.

"Ah! You're confident. Let's see who'll win then."

After about a minute, their Math teacher entered carrying a stack of test papers. When the class had already greeted him, he announced that the test results are here! Everyone was nervous about their grades and started whining. The teacher signaled them to be quiet and then he started announcing the results.

"Okay, I'm very proud of you all because no one failed the quiz. So, I'm going to announce the top scorers. First, a perfect score of 50—Shinichi Kudo." Their teacher grabbed Shinichi's paper and handed it to Shinichi as he walked towards him.

"Next, scoring 49.5, Saguru Hakuba."

Saguru also received his test paper, quite bummed. "Tch! You just scored higher by .5 points!"

"I still scored higher than you. And we had a deal. Welcome to your worst nightmare, Saguru Hakuba." Shinichi replied with a devilish look, "Later during the lunch hour."

When all of their classes for the morning were finished, the students were taking out their lunch boxes or going to the canteen. Saguru was a little nervous about lunchtime today. He just wished that Shinichi had forgotten all about the deal.

"Hey Kudo! Let's go and eat!" Saguru invited.

"You look calm somehow. I wonder if you already forgot our deal." Shinichi replied. "Anyway, let's go to Kaito's class first before we eat outside."

Saguru really didn't want to do the deal at all! He was confident that he scored higher than Shinichi. But no! Shinichi had to score higher than him! He knew that there was no way that he could possibly get out of the mess that he himself made. He brought this amongst himself, so it was just right that he should endure it. When he came to his senses he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Saguru, we won't tell anyone about the soon-to-be girl's lavatory scandal." Kaito teased.

"Can we eat lunch first before I do—that?" Saguru asked.

"Just hurry up in eating okay? If we finish near the class hours then there won't be much people going there anymore." Shinichi answered.

"Looks like you don't have any escape from this." Kaito whispered to Saguru.

Saguru sighed, "Yeah, yeah. I'll just have to be there for a few minutes. It'll be as fast as lightning." He chuckled nervously.

"If you say so. Good luck!"

The trio ate lunch very quickly. Shinichi was the first one to finish his lunch then Kaito then Saguru. Shinichi was really excited about what Saguru's going to do because it very seldom happens. Kaito was also looking forward to the scandal.

"I think we should go now." Kaito suggested, "Looks like this is the perfect time."

"Let's go then!" Shinichi replied, standing up.

Saguru rolled his eyes and didn't have any choice but to follow them. He tried to stall time for himself but Shinichi was sharp enough to notice that and didn't allow it. Before he knew it, it was time to face thie treacherous moment.

"Come on! Go in already!" Shinichi said being very impatient.

"Hey wait!" Kaito blurted, rummaging through his bag. "Here!" he shouted, holding his digital camera.

"WHAT THE HECK?! WHY'D YOU HAVE THAT WITH YOU?!" Saguru shouted.

"For instances like these."

Shinichi chuckled and gave credit to Kaito for being so 'thoughtful'. Saguru had to object about him being thoughtful because he said it was the complete opposite.

The two boys just wanted to get this over so they pushed Saguru near the door of the girls' lavatory. He was very near to it, all he needs is another push then he's in! And that's what they did. Saguru was forcedly entered into the girls' lavatory. Kaito and Shinichi looked a lot like bullies in Saguru's eyes at the moment. Then, he received a text message from Kaito saying to stay inside for five more minutes.

'_Darn you Kaito Kuroba!'_ Saguru thought to himself. He was becoming more nervous because of the thought that a girl might barge in and scream but somehow calm because there might be no one who would enter within five minutes.

Saguru walked around the lavatory for no reason whatsoever and checked the cubicles. Unfortunately for him, there was one, which was closed, and he saw feet when he looked at the floor. Oh no! Where was he going to hide! He can't ruin his reputation. He's one of the heartthrobs in school! He was so nervous that it didn't cross his mind to hide in one of the cubicles. Even if he did think about that, it would be too late because by the time he noticed that there was a girl present, the door opened. The girl was so shocked that she screamed at the top of her lungs while running out of the lavatory.

Meanwhile, outside, Shinichi and Kaito shook their heads while chuckling to themselves. They were thinking on what Saguru had done inside to make the girl scream like heck! No one saw them laughing so it was fine and if someone it would look like they were laughing about a picture because both were looking at Kaito's camera.

"Hey Shinichi! His five minutes is about to end. What do you say let's go and hide?" Kaito blurted.

"But where will we hide?" Shinichi replied, "It should be somewhere that Saguru won't think about first."

"The boys' lavatory."

"What?! Can't you think of some place else?"

"Got a better idea?"

"No." Shinichi said with a hopeless tone.

"Then let's go!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well that should be long enough. It's a crazy dare, I know. I had my friend, Diwee, to help me with this due to boredom while we were in a competition. (Don't ask) Anyway, please read and review! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Gosho Aoyama is the creator of DC

Sorry for taking so long to update this story. It was our finals but it's alright now… Again, sorry for taking so long.

**Disclaimer: **Gosho Aoyama is the creator of DC. I'm just a mere fan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 2**

Saguru looked at the timer in his phone and sighed, "Phew! Five minutes is done! The humiliation is over! I wonder if that girl recognized me." He opened the door slowly and cautiously. Good thing that there seemed to be no one outside so he went out confidently.

He looked around and didn't find his friends at all. He thought that they already went to the classrooms in the next hall. So that's where he went.

"Hmm? Looks like this one's the girls' comfort room." A girl with short light brown hair said.

"Are you sure?"

"Why do you think that a guy went out from that one?"

"Wait. Why are there no signs today?" the girl with long dark brown hair pointed out while glancing at the two doors in front of her.

"Who cares?! Let's just go in!" the other girl said as she pushed her friends into the lavatory.

Inside the lavatory there was a boy leaning against the wall and another who was tinkering with a camera and chuckling. When they noticed who just went in, they just looked at them in questioningly and didn't say anything. Same thing goes for the girls who just went in.

Luckily, one of them came to their senses and said, "I'm sorry. This doesn't seem to be where we were supposed to go. Please excuse us." After she said this, she pushed her friend outside.

"Didn't you notice who those were?" the shorthaired girl asked, trying to make her wrist free from her friend's grip.

"_You_ always notice something as long as they're boys! And that was so embarrassing!"

"That was Kaito and—Shinichi Kudo!"

"Shinichi—Kudo?" The longhaired girl said in disbelief.

"Yeah. Hello! Ran? Are you there? He's the most popular guy in school. Ooooh! I can't wait until I get my hands on him!"

"It was still embarrassing! Ugh!" Ran stomped her feet for a few seconds.

"Anyway, we should just go back to our classroom. It's almost the end of the lunch break."

"After all the trouble of you begging me to come with you to the comfort room?! SONOKO!" Ran paused then sighed, "That was somehow a waste of energy."

The duo walked to their classroom and waited for their teacher.

Meanwhile, the boys in the lavatory were asking each other whether they should go back or not. Then they realized that they should go back and perhaps congratulate _and_ apologize to Saguru. Even though Kaito had some pictures from the scandal he just made. He was able to capture the time when Saguru went in and the time when a girl was screaming so loudly that it could be heard throughout the school. He even thought it as a great material for blackmailing Saguru in the future.

Shinichi glanced at his watch and suggested that they should leave or else they'll be late for their next class. Kaito also checked his own watch and agreed with him. Both were discussing how Saguru would react to what just happened. Then for some strange reason, their conversation went to those two girls who went into the wrong lavatory just earlier. Kaito claimed that he's in the same class as them and Shinichi said that he doesn't really care because that would be the only time that he's see them. After some other topics they were already in front of their rooms. They bid goodbye to each other and entered their room before the teacher did.

When Shinichi walked into the room, he searched for Saguru. Obviously, he was in his seat, he quickly went up to him and asked on how he was doing. He thought for sure that he was angry or just a bit irritated by what he had just done.

"I sure do hope that that girl didn't recognize me earlier." Saguru blurted.

Shinichi wore a confused look and replied, "What?"

"My reputation will be ruined if that happens! I don't want to be addressed as a pervert!"

"You will be if you don't keep your voice down."

"Remind me to not dare anyone if I'm going to be included in it, okay? My reputation may be at stake and the girls might not take interest in me anymore." Saguru sniffed.

"Your mind is _always_ full of girls. Anyway, I should go back to my seat now, our teacher's here." Shinichi patted Saguru's back as he stood up and went back to his desk.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"It was soooo embarrassing!" Sonoko complained as she closed her notebook.

"Gee, you only noticed it now?" Ran said.

"Well, yeah. I was all jumpy when I realized that the guy back there was Shinichi Kudo. I met him eye to eye!" Sonoko squealed. "But then, he actually saw us! Heck! He might even remember us! Very embarrassing!"

"How do you think I felt _right_ _after_ and _during_ that incident? _I_ was the one who excused us out. I did all the talking and you just stood there."

Sonoko _tried_ to giggle 'casually', "Sorry about that. I was too shocked. A-he-he-he."

Ran sighed, "I really do wonder on how you're going to survive alone in a situation like that or worse."

"Hey! I'm not that stupid!" Sonoko said with a louder voice.

"Ms. Suzuki and Ms. Mouri? Would you care to share with us what the both of you are talking about?" their teacher said, closing the whiteboard marker she was using.

They fell silent, shook their heads and their teacher continued with their lesson.

From what seemed like an eternity, their classes had ended. There was chattering all around. Ran was looking around for her friend, Sonoko who just disappeared all of a sudden. Fortunately, she bumped into her classmate, Kaito and asked him if he knew where she could've been.

"Sonoko? Hmm—let's see." Kaito paused to think. "Ah yes! I remember! She got called by our PE teacher because she missed our practical test in dancing remember? Perhaps you should find her in the Health and PE department."

"Oh, thanks a lot!" Ran said as she ran towards their school's new building.

"Well, anyway. Let's go!" Saguru invited.

"Okay." Kaito replied. "Oh yeah, Shinichi, did Inspector call you?"

"No. Not yet at least." Shinichi replied, taking out his phone.

"I said, let's go! I'm so hungry that I could eat a horse!" Saguru said, yet again.

Kaito glanced at him and sighed, "Hey, chill dude. We're leaving already, okay?" he started to walk towards the school gate and was followed by his two friends.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Thank you very much sir. Bye sir!" Sonoko said as she was leaving the Health and PE department.

"You could've told me that you were going here you know." Ran blurted, tapping her foot with crossed arms.

"Oh! I didn't tell you that I was going here? Sorry."

Ran sighed and asked, "So, should we get a snack or what?"

Sonoko nodded and both went to their favorite café right down the block. They've been going there ever since they graduated from elementary.

Right beside the café, there's a hardware store and what are displayed in the windows are televisions. Sometimes the ones on air are drama series or cartoons or cooking shows or just simply news. This time they were broadcasting news.

It was said that there was a certain person who kidnaps then kills his unfortunate victim after it has been held captive for about a week or so. His main targets are young ladies. And so far there had been three girls who went missing since last week. The corpse of the first one to go missing was already found in her school's warehouse. Who knows what will happen next?

"Yikes! I don't want that to happen to me!" Sonoko blurted.

"Who does anyway?" Ran pointed out. "I wonder what our school is going to do about this."

"Let's just go home. I'm already scared."

Due to Sonoko's demands, they left their payment on the table and headed off to their homes. As soon as Ran set foot on hers, Mr. Mouri immediately told her to go home not later than 5. Ran could tell that he was very serious about the matter so she did not trouble herself by arguing with him. In fact, she was worried with her Karate training and thought if she could still train with a curfew like that. But then again, rules are rules. She just nodded and went into her room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Umm—that concludes with my second chapter. Hope you liked it. Please continue reading and posting your reviews! Thank you! Oh! And if you have any suggestions, feel free to tell me! Thanks again!


	3. Chapter 3

Well, I think it's time for a little introduction between Ran and Shinichi. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Gosho Aoyama is the creator of DC. I'm just a mere fan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 3**

"What the—?"

Shinichi was woken up by a big boom from outside. He knew who was responsible for that explosion. He was a bit cranky from staying up so late last night. Inspector Megure had called him and Saguru up in hopes of obtaining leads and possibly catch the serial killer. But much to their dismay, they didn't get any news except that there was another middle school girl who went missing just the other day and the corpse of the second one to go missing was also found in her school's warehouse. Everyone in the patrol was so bummed out.

Shinichi rested his head on his pillow but he found it hard to lift his heavy eyelids. He glanced at his alarm clock and it read: 7:15. He only had 15 more minutes to get ready and go to school! He jumped off his bed and went straight to the shower. He even slid on the bathroom floor because of the rug and he was running so fast. Looks like Dr. Agasa saved his butt for today.

Again, when he entered the school premises, his fan girls screamed like crazy, saying things like:

"Hey, Kudo-sama? Will you protect us from that serial killer?"

"Kudo-sama, you will catch him right?"

"Kudo-sama! We're scared of him!"

Since Shinichi likes to reach out to his fans, he answered, "Don't worry, I'll catch this maniac for you. He won't touch any of you gorgeous young girls." He ran his hand down the cheek of one girl, then he winked and added, "Wish me luck girls!" while tapping the nose of one of his fan girls with his index finger and flashing a smile. They just squealed and the girls whom he touched fainted.

"They're so lucky!" Sonoko squealed in front of Ran. "Shinichi Kudo actually talked to them and touched them! I'm so jealous!"

Ran just blinked twice and all she could even reply is, "Yeah…"

"Oh, come on Ran! Don't you even like him! He's gorgeous!"

"Yeah, in my dreams." Ran answered.

"What, Ran?! You dream about Shinichi Kudo!!" one of their classmates yelled, who is coincidentally also a fan girl of our young Sherlock.

"What?!" followed the others, "What do you dream about him?"

"Do you walk together in the beach holding hands?"

"Or do you kiss under the moonlight?"

Others thought that it was actually happening in reality so they were saying, "Ran, when did you and Shinichi became girlfriend and boyfriend?"

"Tell us, is he a good boyfriend?"

"Is he romantic?"

"What did he do to make you love him?"

"What does he do to make you feel loved?"

"Does he have soft, tender lips?"

"GUYS! We're not dating! We don't even know each other! And the thing about the dream, I said it sarcastically. Okay? I don't dream about him! That's just disgusting!" Ran snapped and gave out a heavy sigh.

On the other hand, Shinichi and his friends were talking. If you saw the two detectives, it won't seem like they only slept for _at most_ three hours. They were still their lively selves. Although, this time, they weren't talking about their fan girls' behavior towards them, but they were teasing Saguru and Kaito. It seemed a little unfair for them that Shinichi was the only one not being mocked at.

"One of these days Shinichi, we'll find something or someone to tease you with." Kaito said.

"If that day ever comes, that is." Saguru added with much doubt.

"Stop being pessimistic! We will!"

"Just like the time you told us that you _won't_ date Aoko. Exactly, what are you doing with her now, huh?"

Shinichi chuckled, "He seems to be saying the opposite, you mean?"

Saguru just nodded.

"At least I didn't go into the girls' lavatory yesterday." Kaito sneered back.

Saguru shook his head and replied, "Please don't remind me."

"I'm gonna haunt you for the rest of your life. I'll still do this even after you marry."

"WHAT?!" Saguru yelled in disbelief.

"Umm—Kaito, I think it's time for you to go back to your room." Shinichi informed while showing Kaito his watch.

"Oh yeah! Thanks man! I'll be seeing you guys around then!" Kaito said while waving goodbye.

The twosome waved back and let out a heavy sigh. Both thought that they would be sleeping in class together. Just then, their teacher entered the room and informed them that the students will have a curfew. They have to leave the school not later than 5. This will be effective until the killer is caught. Of course, the students complained about how early the curfew was. They wanted it to be 6.

"If you want to get killed, be my guest. We have two detectives in this class right? You can have them save you if you go missing." Tsubayama-sensei said. It wasn't effective though. There were still some fan girls in their class so they squealed at the thought of being saved by either of them.

"Looks like your reputation isn't ruined." Shinichi whispered to Saguru.

"Not yet."

Shinichi just rolled his eyes then started listening to their teacher about other stuff. It was no surprise that during their class, both Shinichi and Saguru slept in class. Tsubayama-sensei was so irritated that she now had two students sleeping in class. She woke them up every now and then until her class ended.

During the lunch hour, Ran, Sonoko and another one of their friends were asked to go to the music room to take care of some things for their teacher.

"Why does it have to be us?" Sonoko complained.

"At least we'll get extra credit, I hope." Their other friend said.

"Let's just do this quick so we can eat. I'm starving!" Ran said, opening the door of the room.

When they went in, there were papers scattered everywhere. Some of them were even music scores. The chairs were left in disarray, the piano left open and the boxes for the other instruments were left in the wrong place, some were even lying around! The room was a disaster! Ran pushed a box aside using her foot as she continued to walk farther into the room.

"Well, no wonder we were asked to go here." Their friend said, looking around.

"Who were the ones who last used this room?" Sonoko asked in irascibility.

"Umm—hate to break it to you but—I think we were the only ones who used this room so far. I just think, I don't know." Ran answered, standing next to the piano.

"Oh yeah! Ran, you play the piano right?"

"I don't think she'll play in public though, Aoko."

Ran sat down and requested, "Close the windows guys."

The two just smiled at each other and obligingly closed them. They sat near Ran and listened to her playing 'Canon'. She didn't finish the piece though because she said that they had to clean up the mess their section made. Or at least they think that their section did it. When they stood up they saw three boys standing in the other corner of the room.

"You play very well." Shinichi said. "You take lessons?"

Sonoko was awestricken then she whispered to Ran, "You think he remembers?"

"Ran, he's talking to you." Aoko whispered to her, her back facing the boys.

"I only noticed now that there are three girls and three guys in this room." Saguru pointed out.

Shinichi and Kaito looked at him with an irritated look and Shinichi hit him hard on the head and said, "Your mind is ALWAYS full of girls, don't you know that?"

Saguru stood straight again but this time with a big lump on his head. "Are you mad? Why'd you hit me so hard?!" he paused then added, "That hurt."

Sonoko just watched and thought, "I didn't know that they act like this. They're different from when they're talking to their fans."

"So what are you guys doing here?" Aoko asked.

"Aoko." the three guys said in unison.

"Bye Kaito!" Shinichi teased. Saguru went along with the joke and started to walk away as well.

"Just answer me."

"Our teacher asked us to go here—I guess _this_ is why she called us here." Kaito answered. "Wait~! Aren't we in the same class?"

"Maybe the teacher thought that we might need extra help." Aoko answered, a little irritated.

"YOU KNOW THEM?!" Sonoko snapped. The boys just looked at her because she shouted so loudly. "Sorry." She added.

Shinichi just stared at them and blurted, "Hey, wait a minute! Aren't you two the bathroom chicks?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That's all for now. If I continue this, this'll be too long. Please review! Thank you for reading! Hope you liked it! And for those who made suggestions, I'll put it in. Don't you worry! ;)


	4. Chapter 4

This is where mikachan73's suggestion takes place. Hope you like it! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Gosho Aoyama is the creator of DC. I'm just a mere fan.

**Chapter 4**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Bathroom chicks?" Aoko asked in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"There were two girls who entered the boys' lavatory and they look too much like those girls." Shinichi answered.

"I don't doubt Shinichi's memory but—are you sure? Maybe they're just a look-alike. Like you and Kaito and me and her." Aoko said, pointing at the respective people she just mentioned.

"Actually Shinichi, you're right." Kaito confirmed. "I was with you back then. They're my classmates so I can tell it was really them."

Shinichi glanced at Kaito and said, "Didn't you already tell me back then that they are indeed your classmates?"

Kaito scratched his head and blurted, "Oh yeah! I did! Woops!"

"You know, you two really shouldn't have taken off those signs yesterday." Saguru blurted.

"Wait! So you're the one who left from the girls' lavatory?!" Sonoko asked in disbelief.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Saguru exclaimed while raising his left brow, _Aw man! And I was wishing that no one would see me while I left that place!, _he thought.

"Oh. I guess it must've been someone else." Sonoko replied.

"Why'd you guys take off the signs anyway?" Ran asked while making sure she's not being rude.

The three boys just looked at each other and Saguru shook his head. Kaito looked at Shinichi and vice versa. They didn't know what to answer her. If they tell them about the scandal, then Saguru would get angry with them. Not to mention that the girls will probably say that they weren't a good example to others, not following rules and somehow being 'bullies' and all.

"Well? Why did you?" Ran asked again.

Saguru shook his head again then Kaito said, "We were just doing it just to um—."

"Experience the fun of doing pranks—again." Shinichi blurted, cutting Kaito off.

Kaito just glanced at Shinichi then said, "Really?" then he realized that the girls were starting to become suspicious of them. "I mean—I thought that we did that because we would just like to find out what would happen."

"Exactly. The fun of doing pranks again."

"Right." Aoko answered sarcastically. "Something feels wrong still."

"Somehow I feel like I'm a criminal and Aoko's the detective who's forcing me into a corner." Shinichi said.

"So—you _did_ do something wrong?"

"No." Kaito and Shinichi answered innocently in unison.

"Okay. So I guess we're all good here." Aoko said.

"No. We're not!" Ran asked, trying not to show her anger. She was angry because she was placed in a most embarrassing situation and not to mention that Shinichi remembered them makes it more humiliating. What makes it worse is that these people in front of her were the reason why they were placed in that position.

"Umm—we're not?" Shinichi answered, beginning to go scared because of Ran's expression on her face and she was balling her hands into fists.

"Why you!" Ran couldn't contain her anger and started kicking Shinichi. Yes! Among all the people present she had to choose Shinichi. The reason is that he's the one nearest her and he was the one who answered her. Weird huh?

Shinichi was a little shocked at first but then he got used to dodging her kicks. Kaito was a little worried because Ran's a black belt and she's also the captain of the Karate team not to mention that she would _always_ win the championships. He doesn't want to know what kind of injury she can give Shinichi now that she's very angry. The normal blows were already painful enough, what more if she's furious.

"Hey! Calm down!" Kaito shouted.

By that time Ran wasn't listening at all to anybody and she kept on kicking and Shinichi ducked so he could just run away from her. But much to his misfortune, his ducking timed with Ran's approach forward and her kick. As a result, his head went into her skirt. That angered Ran even more and she beat him up so he wouldn't see anything anymore.

"That wasn't in my plan. And that hurt." Shinichi moaned in pain while lying down on the floor. He got up with much difficulty though.

"You alright Kudo?" Saguru asked as soon as he was standing up.

"I'm not telling anything to you anymore." Kaito chuckled, looking at Ran.

"It's not my fault!" Ran shouted. "He made me angry!"

"It's not mine either! He was the one who brought up the whole thing!" Shinichi stated, pointing at Saguru. Wherein fact, he himself was really the culprit of bringing up the whole subject.

"I—I—I, Kaito was the one who took off the signs!" Saguru said, trying to defend himself. He doesn't want to get beaten up by a girl. He had too much pride.

"Still—I wasn't the one who thought of the whole plot."

"I don't care who's responsible for it! Stop playing these juvenile tricks already, you got that?!" Ran shouted, turned around and left the room, slamming the door behind her.

"Man! She got you good Shinichi." Kaito said.

"She's very brawny." Shinichi stated after a gulp.

Sonoko turned to them, bowed and apologized, "I'm very sorry about that."

"It's fine. Anyone would get angry with that. Anyway, let's clean up now." Shinichi replied.

They continued picking up the scratch papers that Saguru started cleaning up. The music scores, they put in the folders on the shelf. When all the picking was done, Aoko and Saguru swept the floor. The rest fixed the chairs in the correct order as soon as they were done sweeping. There were also some vandals written in the board so Shinichi erased them.

As soon as they were done, they thanked each other for helping and congratulated them for their good work. They went back to their respective rooms and ate there.

Sonoko looked for Ran the moment she went in their homeroom. She can't really count on Aoko on helping her search now that Kaito's back in their room. Naturally, they would want to spend time with one another now that they're dating. In fact, a lot of girls are jealous of her because aside from the two detectives, Kaito is one of the most popular guys in school. That was one factor that Sonoko forgot when she shouted, _'You know them?!'_ back in the music room.

Sonoko found her friend in her seat near the window. But just as she was going to approach her some other girls asked her for news that happened in the music room. They were so excited and Sonoko also got into the fan girl mode.

"Well—Shinichi Kudo and Saguru Hakuba was there to help us clean up." Sonoko said.

Numerous squeals from them emerged and the whole class of 2-B had to cover their ears.

"We're so jealous Sonoko!"

"Yeah!"

"What did he say to you?"

"Hmm? Well—he said thank you for your hard work. Then they shook my hand and smiled!" Sonoko squealed as soon as she was done formulating her sentence. Who wouldn't squeal if they got praised or just got talked to by their idol. Of course, the others were squealing as well but at the same time, they were jealous.

As the day continued, Ran's anger abated. She was surprised that there was only an hour of training for their team. Their coach announced it himself. Well, taking the current circumstances into consideration, it's no wonder. Ran changed into her Karate uniform and made her way to the dojo.

In the police station, the high officials were having a meeting. That includes the inspectors, the chief police officer and for some reason the detectives were there as well. The others were being troubled about what they're going to do with all that's happening. Many people are filing complaints about them saying that they're not doing anything. And they do that all because their child or their relative is the one who got kidnapped.

In fact, the students aren't the only ones who were given a curfew but everyone else in town. The serial killer's _main_ targets are young girls but they didn't say that they're his _only_ targets. Which means, there's a possibility that he'll go after other people. Better to be safe than sorry as the policemen say.

After the meeting, they went to their teams and started roaming around the town. They do this just to make sure that there's no one else in the streets. Well—that's the main excuse they say but they're also trying to find the suspect. Of course, if you're experiencing something like this wouldn't you also want to catch the killer? And so, it was another long day for them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I didn't know how to end this chapter, hope that was fine. So—keep on reading and please review! Hope you liked it! And for those who posted their suggestions, just you wait; I will really put it in. That's a promise. You can count on it. Don't worry okay? ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Gosho Aoyama is the creator of DC. I'm just a mere fan.

**Chapter 5**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"SHINICHI~!!!" Kaito shouted like a mad man as soon as he saw Shinichi walking in the hallway. He was running so fast that when he tried to stop to run, he and Shinichi fell flat on the floor. The impact was nothing for Kaito because Shinichi became his cushion during the fall.

"Ow. My back. Aw! That hurt." Shinichi grunted. He hasn't even sat up yet and Kaito pinned him down and went crazy.

"Aoko's absent today!" Kaito shouted. "She's absent!" he shouted over and over again. Shinichi had to cover his mouth just so he would shut up, but it wasn't effective. He was still ranting on about Aoko's absence.

Shinichi rolled his eyes and pushed Kaito off him and tried to calm him down by saying, "Maybe she's just not feeling well."

"Either that or—" Kaito paused with a sad look on his face.

Shinichi sighed, "You're thinking too much about it."

"Maybe I am but—you'll never know!"

"If you want I can come with you later to her house and see how she's doing."

A smile crept across Kaito's face then he nodded and lent Shinichi a hand while he attempted to stand up. Kaito checked around and noticed that Saguru wasn't with him, it was pretty unusual. He was about to ask where he was and Saguru popped out of nowhere, running and it resulted to another toppling down between the three. They looked like dominos in the process too. And with much dismay, Shinichi was used yet again as a cushion. Imagine the weight of two men on top of you, wouldn't that be complete agony? Another instance like this and he would have to be sent to the nurse's office just to check if his backbone is still doing well.

This time Kaito also experienced being toppled on. He had to punch Saguru and push him just so he would get off. Fortunately there weren't anyone in the hall during that time.

Kaito was all worried about Aoko. That was all that went around his mind the whole day. He never spoke to anyone unless being spoken to. Unusual for a person who's always high-spirited. He went on being like this for the rest of the day. His friends feared that he might not return to his jolly old self. He was the joker of the gang, so it was really eerie by just seeing him like that.

"Umm—Kaito? Aren't you going to eat your tamago?" Saguru asked in the hopes of seeing his usual don't-eat-my-tamago reaction. He didn't respond. They lost hope just by that. That was already the simplest reaction of his. If not, he'd make you do something for him. And so, the day went on and Kaito still hasn't recovered from his agony or more likely, worry.

After their classes ended, Shinichi went with Kaito to visit Aoko's house. Saguru didn't tag along because Inspector Megure saying that he had an urgent job for him called. Shinichi rang the doorbell of the Nakamori residence. Kaito was praying that Shinichi was indeed correct about Aoko being sick or something. His heart was pounding as fast as ever! Alas, her mom opened the door for them and Kaito just nudged Shinichi so he'd do all the talking. He was too nervous to face her parents, for now. He can't even speak right if he's in that state.

"Umm—we're friends of Aoko, miss—"

Kaito cut him off by whispering, "That's her mom."

"Yes, umm—Mrs. Nakamori, Aoko didn't go to school today, so we were wondering if we could know the reason why." Shinichi said, politely and reluctantly.

Aoko's mom took another glance at them, sighed then said, "Oh, I see. Okay, come in you two." She opened the door so that they wouldn't have to do it themselves. She offered them snacks and drinks but they refused to take them.

"Perhaps you're right Shinichi, maybe she _is_ just feeling sick." Kaito whispered.

"So—" Mrs. Nakamori uttered, "I believe you're looking for my daughter, yes?"

They just nodded.

Mrs. Nakamori sighed then said, "Follow me." Then she led them upstairs to Aoko's room.

Kaito was all happy despite the fact that she's not feeling well. Actually, her being sick is better than her being kidnapped and in the danger of being killed. Shinichi had to roll his eyes just because he thought that Kaito was becoming very annoying. Although, he was happy that Kaito was.

Mrs. Nakamori knocked on the door of her daughter's room three times then a stuffy voice from inside said, "Come in." Then a loud sneeze followed.

"Hope we won't get infected." Shinichi whispered to Kaito.

Kaito hit Shinichi with his elbow and whispered back with a smile, "Shut up."

"Honey? You have visitors." Mrs. Nakamori informed. She turned to the boys and gave the permission to enter the room. Shinichi thought that those two would be fine together so he showed his concern about Aoko then told them what he thought, so he was given permission to leave. He also apologized by his behavior because he thought that he seemed rude by suddenly leaving. Those two didn't mind anyway, that's what they wanted to be quite frank.

In the police headquarters, Saguru, Officer Sato, Officer Takagi and Mr. Mouri were waiting for Shinichi to arrive. When he opened the door, Saguru approached him and told him about their latest discovery. He even showed him the pictures Officer Chiba took.

"So—" Shinichi said after he saw the pictures.

"Yes. You're in the right path Kudo." Saguru replied.

"Disgusting!" Shinichi exclaimed, "Wait~! So how many people are currently alive in his hands?"

"Let's see—the first three are already dead and the corpse of the fourth one hasn't been found yet so I guess she's still alive and there was just another who was captured, right?" Takagi answered.

"What?! When was that?" Shinichi asked.

"We just received this information. One of our colleagues said that his daughter was missing." Officer Takagi said. "The next thing you'll know, our inspector's daughter is kidnapped."

Sato hit Takagi's head then yelled, "Don't say such things! It might come true! Knock on wood or something."

"You actually believe in such superstitions?" Shiratori voiced.

"I don't. He does." Sato replied, tilting her head to where Takagi was seated.

Mr. Mouri approached Shinichi and asked a favor of him. Since he was much needed for some purposes. Mr. Mouri asked if Shinichi could watch over _and_ take care of his daughter for a little while. He didn't know when he could return home so it's best to be safe than sorry. He doesn't want his daughter to be all alone in the house now that the killer is targeting the relatives of the police. And that also made the police think that the killer is becoming very confident about his invincibility.

"Don't worry, the inspectors said that it could be your station for some time now." Mr. Mouri said.

"Why me among all people. Why not a girl?" Shinichi asked.

Mr. Mouri didn't know how to respond to a question like that. He was so sure that Shinichi would accept without having second thoughts. "Because, if it were a guy then it would be more umm—what do you call this umm—reassuring."

"But wouldn't that be more awkward for both of us? I mean she's a girl and I'm a guy." Shinichi pointed out.

"He has a point Mr. Mouri, why not Sato?" Officer Takagi suggested.

"Because the main targets are girls, if there was a guy looking after her then chances might get lower." Mr. Mouri said.

Shinichi sighed, "Fine. I'll watch after your daughter."

Mr. Mouri thanked Shinichi and told him the directions to his house. He also apologized if he was asking for too much or if he was being nuisance. But either way, he was still thankful. Shinichi hastened to Mr. Mouri's house because it was almost time for the curfew. It was kind of awkward for Shinichi because Mr. Mouri even gave the key to his house. Well—just to be sure if she wouldn't want him to go in or if she was still out. Perhaps it was still the best thing to do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well—that's that. And this is shorter than the other I reckon. Anyway, please review! Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it!


	6. Chapter 6

Now this is where the suggestion of ziraulo is going to be mentioned. It won't be done yet but it will. Trust me. And sorry for taking so long... I don't even know how long I made you readers wait... again, I apologize. Anyway, hope you like this. Enjoy!

By the way, italicized sentences without any kind of quotation marks are the ones they say in their mind or for short, their thoughts.

**Disclaimer:** Gosho Aoyama is the creator of DC. I'm just a mere fan.

**Chapter 6**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shinichi had to wait for a few more minutes until he heard the door open and someone shouted: "I'm home!"

Ran walked around and looked for her dad shouting, "Dad? Are you here? Dad? Dad~!" she paused then sighed, "Where could he be?"

"He's wanted in the police station, so he asked me to look after you." Came a voice from somewhere inside the house, she couldn't put her finger on it. _Even though it was more like a forced labor rather than an accepted request,_ he thought.

"And who are you supposed to be?" Ran asked and turned around then saw a very familiar but irritating figure for her. "You?!"

"So you're the famous Ran Mouri that Mr. Mouri can't stop talking about huh? And not only that, you're the famous Karate captain and champion."

"Why are you so surprised? Didn't we already meet each other in the music room?"

"Don't you mean the boys' lavatory?" Shinichi asked teasingly.

"Darn you!" anger welled up from inside Ran then she started to kick again. "Stop mentioning it already! Darn it!" Unfortunately for her, Shinichi was able to block it and put her foot down.

"Nothing good will happen if you try to kick me away from your house you know?"

"So you're not leaving my house huh?" Ran asked angrily.

"I'm just doing my job, you know? Shinichi replied. _I don't think job is the best term for what I'm currently doing. _

"Well, I'm old enough to take care of myself thank you very much!" Ran said with a louder voice but it wasn't exactly a scream.

"Especially if there's a maniac out there killing innocent young ladies such as yourself?" Shinichi said in the high hopes of making Ran think twice.

"I have my Karate skills anyway. So if you don't mind, I want to live in peace and wait until my father is capable of taking care of me."

"Okay. Like I said, there's a killer on the loose as of umm—let's see, oh, now. And I'm sure everyone knows that. Now if you don't want to die—I suggest you cooperate."

"Humph! I'd rather die than staying with someone that put me in the most embarrassing situation imaginable!!!!!!"

"You're one feisty little chick aren't you?"

"I'm not less than an inch shorter than you!"

"I didn't mean it like that though. Anyway—seems like we're gonna be stuck with each other so might as well start over again. My name's Shinichi Kudo." He said in a calm, polite manner that made Ran even angrier.

Ran wanted Shinichi to get irritated and leave already so she said, "You are stubborn aren't you?"

"Well—I think that's the word that most suited for _you_ at the moment." Shinichi replied, making Ran's lines backfire.

_Perhaps repeating the idea for a sentence over and over again will do just right_, Ran thought. "Yeah. You really are stubborn." She said.

"It's my job. I have to do it." Shinichi uttered, feeling quite comfortable on the chair and unfolding the newspaper.

"Yup. You're stubborn."

Shinichi just flipped through the pages and read more, not paying heed to Ran. Well—for him he was teasing the girl. Let's just say that he knew what she was trying to do. What do you expect? He's a famous detective for crying out loud! He can read—people.

"You're really not going to leave?!" Ran shouted, running out of patience. "Ugh!!"

Shinichi looked at her then teased, "Like you said, I'm stubborn. So—why would I leave, right?" he smiled, winked then went back to reading.

Ran shook her head, rolled her eyes, stomped her feet then marched to her room angrily, slamming the door in the process. Her plan was totally backfiring. She grabbed her pillow, put in on her face then screamed as hard as she could just to release all her anger. She threw herself onto her bed while hugging the pillow and let out a heavy sigh. After a few minutes when her anger subsided, she heard a knock on the door.

"Yeah. I'll cook." She shouted from inside.

Shinichi was a little puzzled. He wasn't going to ask for food! Even so, he told Ran, "Umm—Your dad's in the phone."

_Oh yeah for a second there he was dad. Ha! I guess it became a habit; _Ran stood up and opened the door. Shinichi was standing perpendicular to her room so when Ran stepped out of the doorway, he handed out the cordless phone. Exactly after Ran took the phone from his hand, he immediately went to the living room to continue reading other materials—he can't seem to get himself do his homework instead. Perhaps it's because of the new environment. You try doing homework in a home of another whom you don't even know.

_Did I make him angry? _"Hello? Dad?"

"Hey~! Ran! How are you guys doing?" Mr. Mouri asked quite cheerfully.

"Umm—fine. How about you dad? Why don't you know when you can come back home?"

"The higher ranking officers assigned me to do numerous things so I don't know if I can even come home for some time. Sorry Ran."

"It's fine. This is all too sudden, that's all."

"Oh, yeah. I didn't discuss it with you yet. Sorry about that."

"Nah! It's fine." _Actually I want him outta here. _

"'_Hey! Mori! Come here!' _Anyway, Ran. I'll call you again. Bye!"

"Bye dad!" Ran said as she hung up. She made her way to the living room to put the phone back and went to the kitchen. It was unwillingly, but she still made dinner that would fit for two. And it was also out of habit.

The following day, Shinichi woke up late. Ran didn't bother waking him up. Therefore it resulted to Shinichi being almost late. At least he still made it before the teacher could even enter the room. It was simple for him for all he had to do was race the teacher to the room. Hey! Nothing beats exercise during the morning—to look at it more positively that is.

Much to everyone's surprise, Saguru was the one sleeping in class and Shinichi was very much alert. Although sometimes there are hints of him wanting to doze off. It's like the world's turned upside-down! Or maybe they were just thinking to much out of it.

As soon as the bell rang, Shinichi kicked Sagru's seat hard that he was shook pretty well and woke up. He was a funny sight! His mouth was open, saliva was running down from his mouth to his chin heck, there were some on his sleeve and he was twitching a little. As soon as he opened his eyes, he quickly wiped the saliva off his face. Shinichi along with Kaito, laughed at him. But that wasn't the end, Kaito sprayed water on him using an empty spray bottle used for plants. That really helped him wake up.

"Where'd you get that?" Shinichi asked.

"Hmm? I'm a magician! I just made it pop out!" Kaito replied, spraying some water on Shinichi as well.

"What is it?" Saguru asked.

Kaito held up his lunch box, "Dude, it's lunch time. Took us a lot of time to finally wake you up man!"

"Really?"

"Yeah. You slept in most of our classes. Not to mention a portion of our lunch hour." Shinichi informed.

"So now you're happy because I'm the one who's sleeping and you're not."

"Anyway, let's eat outside! I'm starving!" Kaito energetically invited.

The friends went to their favorite dining place outside. As always, Kaito's favorite food—tamago, was yet again his lunch. Saguru wanted to have some and so he reluctantly asked for one. And of course, the classic reaction of this young man is either don't-eat-my-tamago reaction or do-the-dare-or-regret-it-for-the-rest-of-your-life one. Unfortunately, he got the second reaction.

"I'll let you have one of my tamago if you'd do something for me."

Saguru and Shinichi just glanced at each other. Who knows what he'll let Saguru do? Saguru was up to the challenge so he obligingly accepted. And he wonders why he has problems.

"That's final?" Kaito asked.

"Duh!" Saguru answered.

"I wonder what this craziness is all about this time." Shinichi said under his breath although his friends heard it.

"Okay? Alright, hey Saguru listen!" Kaito yelled while hitting him on the nape. Of course, it hurt Saguru but then Kaito traced where he was looking at. Kaito thought that he was checking Sonoko out but in truth; he was trying to find some person from his club and ask him if there was a meeting after school.

"You didn't have to hit me _that_ hard!" Saguru yelped. "Anyway, what do you want me to do?"

Kaito had this eerie look on his face that gave Saguru and Shinichi goosebumps. Then he said, "I want you to—flirt with—Sonoko Suzuki, the heiress of Suzuki Enterprises."

Saguru just raised his left brow and yelled, "WHAT?! WHO THE HECK IS THAT?!"

"The girl from the other day in the cleaning-up-the-music-room day. The one wearing a headband who apologized for her friend who beat Shinichi up."

"Hey! Don't remind me! It hurt!" Shinichi exclaimed, groping his back. _And I don't want to get that again!_

Kaito rolled his eyes then uttered, "Yeah, whatever. Anyway, Saguru, flirt with her. The deadline's tomorrow."

"Give him a consequence. He might not do it because there's none." Shinichi suggested.

"If you're not able to meet the deadline, we'll post your pictures from your scandal in the most popular bulletin boards in school _and_ in the internet and of course the real reason why this dare is manufactured—no tamago." Kaito said.

"There are only four bulletin boards here Kaito." Shinichi added, shaking his head.

"Exactly the point." Kaito replied, smiling. After that the bell rang and they went back to their respective rooms. Saguru was once again, troubled. Poor guy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Another chapter done after so many centuries! I lack the inspiration already. I haven't been watching DC for some time now. Anyway, this story might take up to more than 10 chapters. (rough estimation...) Is that alright? So—hope you would keep on reading and reviewing! Thanks for reading as well! And I apologize again for taking so long in updating this story.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for another long update. It was our midterms so—I had to study, study, study! I was also a bit out of inspiration to write this. But at least I was able to continue it right? Anyway, you might wanna read now… I won't keep you. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Gosho Aoyama is the creator of DC. I'm just a mere fan.

**Chapter 7**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shinichi stretched out his arms and let out a heavy sigh; another long day has passed at last! He can now finally just go home and—that thought just shattered into a million tiny pieces when he remembered that he couldn't return to his real house. In a distant, Ran was walking to the dojo along with her friends from the Karate team. On his other side, he can see Kaito running up to him.

"You think we should ask her where Sonoko Suzuki is?" Shinichi asked Kaito the moment he heard the footsteps stopped.

"Nah. I saw her waiting for her chauffeur in the main lobby."

Shinichi gave Kaito a look and asked, "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"We're on the same page."

Meanwhile, Saguru had just finished his meeting in one of his extra curricular activities. He made his way to the main lobby and there he saw Sonoko Suzuki, sitting peacefully in one of the seats just looking around. It then hit him, oh yeah; he was supposed to flirt with her. Exactly how was he to do that when he doesn't even know the girl? He just knows her name and that's it. She's not his type! But he also doesn't want his pictures from his so-called scandal to be posted everywhere!

He battled with his thoughts. Should he or shouldn't he? Other girls might think that he's a gold digger because he's flirting with the richest girl present in school! That's a nice way to destroy his reputation among the ladies. He was so concentrated in worrying about the whole situation he was in and didn't realize that some bodyguards already escorted her to the car. The moment he realized it, it was too late. He slapped himself on the forehead so hard that his hand marked.

"Aww. Poor Saguru. Don't worry, you still have tomorrow. If and only if I'm kind." Kaito's voice came from behind.

"You're pure evil, that's what you are. Evil." Saguru replied. "And to think that this is all happening just because of a damn piece of egg!"

"I want you to call it tamago! It sounds cuter that way." Kaito pouted.

"What's the difference?"

"The Japanese word sounds more cute! Humph! Just because you're from London you already discriminate our language!"

"What does that have to do with anything? Hey! Kudo! Help me out here!"

Unfortunately, Shinichi was of no help. He didn't know how to get Saguru out of that Kaito-joking-about-being-angry-at-you situation. And their bickering continued for about three more minutes. Imagine a total nonsense being broadcasted live in front of you. No matter how smart you are, you won't be able to understand why they were fighting and where were they going to in their argument. Exactly how on earth did they shift from the topic of eggs to popularity?!

"Anyway, you have until tomorrow my friend. That is, if I'll still give you one day's grace." Kaito said just to end it all.

"What an—uncommon way to end the day," Shinichi declared as they parted ways with Saguru.

"Umm—Shinichi? Why are you not going with Saguru?" Kaito asked out of curiosity.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I haven't told you yet. One of our colleagues told me to take care of his daughter so—there. They said, that'll be my station for a while."

"So—who are you looking after right now?"

"Ran Mouri. Awkward, I know."

"You got that right! She's the most popular girl in school! Any guy would want to be in your position if I didn't know any better."

"Oh, Kaito. If only you know."

"How lucky you are?"

"She physically hurts! She basically wants me out of her house!"

"She does? I know she's supposed to be nice."

"Kaito, she is living with a guy she hardly knows while her father is away. Can't you at least try to understand our situation here? I need to protect her from that maniac out there and she has to try and trust me and I have to—you get the point right? It's hard for both of us. I can understand if she doesn't want me there."

"Aaahh. If this keeps up—" Kaito paused to glance at Shinichi in a very bothering way.

"Oh no Kaito! Please don't tell me that you're thinking whatever it is you're thinking?"

"What if I am?"

"There is no way I'd fall in love with her! NO FRIGGIN' WAY! I'm just doing my job. That's all it is. My job. It's a job. J-O-B. JOB!"

"I'm sure you won't." Kaito replied sarcastically. "I mean, she is the most popular girl in school. She's the catch of the boys in school. She is pretty and smart too. Yeah, I'm sure you won't. Not to mention, you're the most popular guy in school. The kind of guy every girl go head-over-heels for."

Shinichi, a bit irritated that he wasn't of any support muttered, "No point in arguing. He won't listen nor believe me."

"What? Did you say something?"

"I need to go now. Bye!" Shinichi waved his hand as he ran to Mouri Detective Agency.

"Uh—okay. See you tomorrow!" Kaito just stood there. He didn't know if he'd go back home or pay Aoko a visit first. After much pondering, he decided to drop by Aoko's house for a little while. It was starting to become a daily routine for him now.

Ever since Shinichi came to the Mouri Detective Agency, he wasn't able to go back home. So he decided to go back home and perhaps, pack some of his clothes and wash the dirty ones? He could also pay a visit to that crazy scientist who lives right next to him.

He began walking towards his own house after he'd gotten his other things in that so-called office. He already witnessed how the state of that place was in normal days if Mr. Mouri doesn't have any customers. What a couch potato, he would always think of him whenever he remembers that place, he would even shudder at the thought. That place can no longer be called a working place! He would call it a garbage dump! It sounds harsh but it was the truth. And didn't he live to tell and reveal the truth?

A few more steps and he would arrive in his house. How he missed this house. The place where he grew up in such loving arms—okay, he's being a bit dramatic here. He took out his keys, turned it and pushed the door to let himself in. He looked around; looks like his parents didn't come for a visit. He sighed heavily. He didn't mind being alone in the house, which he'd already gotten used to for the past three years. But he _does_ miss them somehow. They hardly even keep in contact. He shook his head and went straight to his room.

While packing some of his things, he heard a big bang outside. There couldn't be any other who would make such noise. He walked to the window beside his bed and shouted, "Doc! What are you up to now?" Down below, there laid the rubble from Dr. Agasa's laboratory. He pushed them aside so as to breathe and shake off the dust from his body.

Dr. Agasa just chuckled, "Ha-ha-ha! Shinichi! You're there! It's been a while!"

Shinichi's plan of a visit to Doc's house, turned around. Doc was the one who paid the visit. Well, it's not like he had a choice; he had to treat that crazy scientist's bruises from that explosion. He would always wonder how Dr. Agasa gets that wall fixed in a jiffy. Does he do it all by himself? If he does, then it would be no surprise why it was so fast and why it would always break easily.

"Anyway doc, I'll go now." Shinichi said as he picked up his things to leave.

Dr. Agasa just finished the donut he found in Shinichi's fridge a moment ago, "Have fun staying there in that agency!" he bid, his mouth half-full.

Shinichi flashed him a smile as he left the house, "Bye doc! Take care!"

He headed straight for the agency and waited for Ran.

After their training, everyone went to the showers and headed home. As usual, Ran was the one left in the dojo to clean up and everything else. She never complained though, she thought it very enjoyable, considering the fact that her father's office is messier and less manageable.

It was still early so she dropped by the supermarket to buy ingredients for dinner. For a few days now, the supermarket is crowded during this hour. She hated it! Not only was it hot, the line was so long! It took her forever to buy the things she needed! She ran to her house, barged in panting and saying, "I'm home!"

Shinichi quickly turned his head to her with a face as if trying to say, _what happened to you? _

"I'll prepare dinner now." Ran hasted to the kitchen but then hesitated. She took three steps backwards to face Shinichi. Well—she was supposed to face him but then she thought that he might tail after her again. She attempted to sneak out of her own house, which was kind of stupid. Unfortunately, she wasn't safe from the Sherlock of the 21st century.

"Where are you going?"

Ran was petrified, she was already going to close the door and he has to butt in! "I-I was just um—going to throw the trash."

"You can't throw trash in the evening. You have to throw it in the morning before 9 AM." Shinichi went to the doorway, beside Ran. He looked around and saw no trash bags. "Seriously, what are you up to?" he gave Ran a questioning look.

"Well I—"

"If you're trying to go out at this hour—stop."

Ran sighed, "But—I haven't visited Aoko ever since she was absent from school."

"It's almost near the curfew. I won't allow you to."

"You don't have to sound a lot like my dad when he doesn't agree with my decisions."

"Speaking of Mr. Mouri, wasn't he the one who asked me to look after you in _his_ behalf." Shinichi said as-a-matter-of-fact-ly.

"Yeah, right. Look—just let me visit my friend. She wants to know what she missed in school so far."

"Why can't you just talk to her in the phone?"

Ran was in the verge of going to her knees to beg, "Please! I won't take long! I'll come back right away!"

"Let's see," Shinichi turned to look at the clock. "It's almost time for the curfew. You won't make it."

She rolled her eyes, "If we keep this up then we'll be wasting time and I really won't make it!"

"Then I suggest you stop this and get back in. You'll be able to visit her tomorrow."

"But I promised her I would visit her today. I don't want to let her down."

"Then call her up and tell her that you won't be able to because of the curfew. I'm sure she'll understand."

"She's expecting me!"

"Exactly why I'm telling you to call her."

Ran, being so stubborn, shook her head and stormed towards Aoko's house. There's no way she'll keep her friend waiting. Shinichi, his reflexes being fast, was able to run after her. It was more like playing cops and robbers. By the time they arrived to her house, they were both catching their breath.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay, that was a bit—um—how should I say this umm—somehow irrelevant I guess. You decide whether it's relevant for the story or not. I'm not so sure myself. Anyway, sorry again for taking so long to update this story, I'm really sorry to have kept you waiting. Hope you liked it!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Gosho Aoyama is the creator of DC. I'm just a mere fan.

**Chapter 8**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**ACHOOO! **_

"Oh. You poor thing."

Aoko blew her nose and drank her medicine. Her mom placed the cup, chopsticks, spoon, bowl and plate onto the tray she brought in for her lunch earlier then exited the room. Aoko didn't want to stay sick for such a long time. She wanted to go back to school. She also doesn't want to trouble Kaito by visiting her every after their classes end, even though he just visited today and yesterday and the other day. But he too might catch flu so Aoko was worried about him. Even though, she appreciates his concern.

But Kaito wasn't the only one worried about her, there was still Sonoko and Ran. Sonoko can't visit yet, because of her father's request to drive her straight home to her sister. They even doubled the security for the siblings. She said she'll find a way to visit her sick friend, perhaps, and only perhaps, she'll ditch her chauffeur and body guards. But Ran—she had all the time in the world if it weren't for that headachy curfew and a pesky detective who seems to follow her around as if he were her tail, she feels like she's being stalked!

"Achoo!" Aoko sniffed, "Sorry about that Ran. How rude of me."

"Don't worry. It's fine." Ran sighed, "I wonder when you'll get better though."

Aoko sniffed then decided to blow her nose for she had such a hard time breathing and talking. "I would really like to get well already. It's hard making-up for schoolwork! What have I missed so far?"

"Well—you missed a lab activity and a quiz in chemistry; a seatwork in English and a long test in history." Ran answered reluctantly.

"WHAT?! Man! I missed a lot already! And I've been gone for how long? Three days?" Aoko shouted in disbelief. "I wanna get well already and schedule a make-up." She whined.

"That or do you just want to see Kaito again?" Ran teased.

"I still see him everyday for crying out loud, Ran!" Aoko said in a stuffy voice. "Besides, I'm not the one who's hanging around with a certain famous detective. Let's hide him under the name of Shinichi Kudo." She added, pointing at the young detective who's reading peacefully in a corner of her room. "If he keeps that up and someone from school sees you, a lot of girls will get jealous of you and assume you're together, not to mention you guys are the most popular ones in school."

"Sounds a lot like something I know."

"I'm serious Ran. Just be careful. Maybe if you're lucky, you'll get closer and he'll tell you one of his deepest darkest secret." Aoko bent her head down in the remembrance of what Kaito told her once they started their relationship. It took her one whole school day to stomach it all in and accept that fact.

"Yeah, like that's going to happen. I can't stand him." Ran lowered her voice and came closer to Aoko for better audibility.

"I'll just wait."

Ran sighed, "Sometimes it's annoying having someone follow you around or watch over you as if you were a mindless little kid."

"You're probably saying that now but I'll tell you—you'll get used to it and find it hard to feel relaxed whenever that certain person's not around."

"Aahh! I can see Kaito all over that sentence." Ran teased.

Aoko sneezed again and blew her nose. "Look Ran, your father just wants to protect you. You _are_ his only child after all and what's more—you're a girl. Girls really shouldn't be left alone especially at night. Well—at least that's what my parents tell me. Anyway, you get the picture."

Ran rolled her eyes, "A lot of people say that protection thing."

Aoko giggled, "Even if he really doesn't show it that much I'm sure your father is very protective of you. And maybe that's also the reason why guys are afraid to hit on you. You'll never know, maybe he's actually setting you up. Or maybe he's just waiting for you to tell him whom you have the hots for—and then set you up with him."

"Don't go all deep on me and also don't go off topic. Besides, he's a drunk pervert slash smoker who's very full of himself and only thinks of no one but himself and Yoko Okino. And I doubt that he has the capability of setting a person up."

Aoko just laughed in reply to what her friend had said, _**Achoo!**_ she blew her nose. "Sorry again."

"Don't mind it."

Just then they heard a knock on the door. Aoko's mom came in to serve Aoko's dinner along with her medicine.

"Well—that's an early dinner." Ran giggled, taking a glimpse of that delicious-looking miso Mrs. Nakamori brought in.

"Of course! She needs to take her medicine after all." Mrs. Nakamori informed. "When do you need to take your medicine again, honey?" Every four hours right? Or is it six hours?"

"Four hours mom. The other one is after every meal and the other is two times a day." Aoko answered.

Ran sighed, "Well—I think we need to go. I have to let you rest now. And I also have to prepare dinner. Thanks for letting me visit."

"No problem, you're welcome anytime." Aoko and her mom said in unison.

Aoko blew her nose again, "Bye Ran! I'll see you again!" she said, waving goodbye.

Shinichi heard the goodbyes and placed the book back on the shelf and said, "Thank you very much. Get well soon Aoko."

"Bye Shinichi! Oh~ wait! Almost forgot."

"What?" Shinichi peered through the door as soon as he heard Aoko shout.

Aoko sneezed, wiped her nose and requested, handing over a box, "I was wondering—could you give this to Kaito—please?"

"What's that for honey? Is it your anniversary already?" her mom teased.

Aoko turned red with that statement and didn't utter a word.

"I'll be sure to tell Kaito that." Shinichi reassured her.

"Shut up!" Aoko shouted. "It's just our eighth month." She said under her breath.

"Happy eighth monthsary! If there is such a word." Ran greeted. "Wait~! Exactly when were you able to buy him a gift?"

"Before I got sick. Now I thought you were going to let me rest?" Aoko replied. "Take care!"

"Bye Aoko." Shinichi and Ran bid in unison.

"Get well soon!" Shinichi added, closing the door.

As Ran and Shinichi were walking through the park for a shortcut, they came across two people, a guy and a girl. It seemed as if they were having a struggle. The girl's muffled voice and the guy's hushed tones really gave the impression of her being kidnapped. Wait~! Kidnapped? Is that the serial killer? But why would a girl be out in a time like this without any accompaniment? Shinichi didn't know what to do, he can't just leave Ran alone now can he? If he brought her along then she too might get in trouble. He can't just watch either. He was battling with his thoughts until someone tugged his shirt.

"Hey, what are you planning to do?" Ran whispered with a nervous tone, she didn't let go of his sleeve. Nervousness and fear welled up inside her that she didn't realize that she had both her arms tightly wrapped around his.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't just leave you here now, can I? If I bring you along then you might get in trouble as well and your dad will have my head for it."

"It seems like I'm the main problem right now." Ran said, still in hushed tones, her head bowed.

"No you're not, the problem right now is how are we gonna take care of this matter."

"Better hurry detective. 'Cause something's happening." Ran pointed at the two people, well more likely, the guy. The girl couldn't be seen so easily because she was pinned onto the ground. "Any bright ideas? Like—I don't know—perhaps contacting one of your colleagues with your talkie if you have one."

Shinichi was struck with realization, "Nice call. One problem—I don't know who got assigned near this area for tonight."

Ran's jaw dropped, she tried to lower her voice but it was no use, "What do you mean you don't know?! Can't you—"

Shinichi covered her mouth and took a glance at the criminal, _Okay, that's good, guess he didn't hear her. He's too busy with the girl. Darn it! Who am I supposed to call. Wait~! Is Mr. Mouri here? Hope he is. Please let him be here. _Shinichi took out his talkie and contacted all the units possible. Looks like Mr. Mouri and Takagi-kun were the ones near that area. After that, everything happened quickly, Mr. Mouri chased after the criminal and Takagi somehow comforted the girl, but still wasn't able to so they asked Ran to do it. When Mr. Mouri came back along with the criminal, they interrogated him on the spot.

"Are you also responsible for the kidnappings?" Takagi asked, looking straight at the guy.

"No. Trust me it's not me!" The guy's face was then seen more accurately. Wasn't he the rapist they were looking for? He didn't even have a record that says he's capable of killing people. So how can he possibly do all those? Well on the bright side—at least they managed to catch him again.

"Looks like it too." Shinichi said, taking a second glance at him.

Mr. Mouri secured his hold on the guy, disregarding the fact that he's already in handcuffs. "We'll still take him back to the station. He _is_ after all, a criminal in our wanted list."

"Let's go." Takagi said, beginning to walk towards the station.

"Oh yeah, Ran. I won't be able to come back home—not yet. I still have work to do." Mr. Mouri said, waving goodbye at his daughter.

"Okay." Was all what Ran could reply. When they were out of sight, she invited, "Let's go back home."

"Huh? Oh, sure." Shinichi said, following Ran—again. He was quite shocked at the fact that she wanted him there in her house despite the fact that they had a small argument a moment ago and even though she told him to get out just the other day. But then—it must be hard for her not being able to be with her dad regularly. Perhaps he can just—cheer her up? Nah! She might get angry again.

The moment they stepped foot in the house, there was a deafening silence. Ran just walked straight to the kitchen and prepared dinner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well—I think that's enough for now. It's too long already. Anyway, thanks for reading! Hope you liked it!


	9. Chapter 9

This is where ziraulo's suggestion takes place. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Gosho Aoyama is the creator of DC. I'm just a mere fan.

**Chapter 9**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Good morning Kudo!" Saguru shouted at the top of his lungs the moment he saw Shinichi enter the room panting.

"Am I late?"

"Not yet. The teacher hasn't arrived yet. Which is actually weird, it's already been ten minutes since the bell rang."

Shinichi collapsed onto his chair and rested his head on the desk. "Well that's good news for me now, isn't it?" he sighed. "Darn that girl. Didn't even bother waking me up!"

"Ran Mouri? Forgive her—she's still not used to having you around. And besides, you're supposed to be taking care of yourself too, you know?"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

For whatever reason, their teacher didn't show up. There wasn't even a substitute. Oh well—for the students it was complete freedom! A nice way to start the day. While they were walking to their next class, Saguru remembered something.

"Hey Shinichi. I heard you helped catch one of our wanted criminals just last night. Congratulations!"

"Huh? Pf! I was baffled last night. I was with Mouri at that time which made decision making difficult."

Saguru chuckled, "At least you were still able to act—somehow."

"Yeah, somehow." Shinichi put his bag down and sat at the back of their science room.

"Sitting in the back so you won't get caught by Tsubayama-sensei?" Saguru teased, sitting beside Shinichi.

"Look who's talking." Shinichi chuckled, his left brow raised.

"You're the classic sleeper of this class don't forget that." Saguru hissed back.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Honey? I'll just get something from our neighbor, okay? I'll be back in a jiffy."

"Yes, mom."

"Are you sure you'll be fine here?"

"It's morning mom, what could possibly happen?" Aoko reassured her mom. "And anyway, you're just a house away. I'll be fine. Don't worry too much."

Mrs. Nakamori smiled and giggled, "Alright, if you say so."

_**DING-DONG DING-DONG**_

"I guess they're here to drop it off." Aoko said as she managed a giggle.

"Well how nice of them. I'll just go downstairs to help them in any way I can." Mrs. Nakamori stepped outside and reminded her daughter, "Drink your medicine okay."

"Yes, mom." Aoko said, reaching for the glass of water on her table. She found it difficult to keep her eyes open and move around lightly.

Mrs. Nakamori entertained her guests and somehow helped them in carrying the things they borrowed into the house. One of their old family friend's relative accidentally went into Aoko's room. There wasn't much commotion there, Aoko was a bit drowsy because of the pill she just drank earlier so she really didn't realize the guy until he spoke.

"Are you Inspector Nakamori's daughter?" he was wearing black eyeglasses; he had brown eyes and jet-black hair. He wasn't taller than 5 foot, eight. He doesn't look like a pure Japanese. Perhaps he has a mixture of an American. Maybe that's why he's so tall.

Aoko replied dully, "Yes. Why?"

"Nothing. I just thought that you might be a maid in this house."

"Kyle? Come on! We have to help her with these!" a woman, who seems to be his mom, called out from the hallway.

"Anyway, sorry for entering the wrong room. Nice meeting you by the way."

"Yeah, you too." Aoko said as he exited the room. It took her 3 minutes to finally close her eyes and sleep.

From outside, after the neighbors had returned the tables they had borrowed from them to use in a party one time, Mrs. Nakamori was thanking them for their help and vice versa. While the two mothers were still chatting, Kyle was secretly peeping into Aoko's room. _Inspector Nakamori's daughter huh?_ he thought. Then he felt someone's stare, he quickly turned to his mom.

"She's sick, that's why she's back home." Mrs. Nakamori said as he looked at her.

"Oh." He simply said as his mom bowed down, saying that it was time for them to leave. They left quietly.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- - --

The bell rang and the whole school grounds were filled with chatter. One particular place where most of the students were gathered was in the bulletin boards. And one particular group of boys were standing in front of one, the blonde boy in between the two brown-haired boys, had his mouth wide open, his lower jaw touched the floor.

"Now, now Saguru. It's not the end of the world." Shinichi said, patting Saguru's back.

Saguru slowly turned his head to Kaito, who was wearing an ear-to-ear smile, indicating that he was very proud of himself. "You—are—very—utterly—completely—EVIL! That's what you are! PURE EVIL!!!!!!"

"Why, thank you for the compliment." Kaito chuckled. "Sorry but—I wasn't in the mood to be nice last night so I posted it all over the Internet and posted the printed ones in the bulletin boards."

"How the heck were you able to get them to approve that thing for posting?" Shinichi asked curiously, which was absolutely no help for Saguru. He went to a corner and wallowed in self-pity.

"Look at the print." Kaito wore a wide grin as he glanced at Saguru who was hitting his head hard on the wall.

Shinichi leaned forward to read better, it was a notice for following the school's rules and regulations. "You are one smart guy. I admire you." He added.

"You're not a big help Kudo." Saguru complained sulkily from the corner he was in. "Now my reputation is ruined! Ruined, I tell you! RUINED!!!"

"Everyone will just think that this is just a picture for that reminder. I'm sure they won't think that you actually went in."

And just as Shinichi finished his statement, a group of girls behind them were just taking notice of the reminder posted in the bulletin board, as they conversed, "Isn't that—Saguru Hakuba?"

"Hey yeah. He actually went in?!"

"Wow. And I thought he was a total hottie too. Looks like I have to cross him out of my list."

"Isn't he a goodie-good? Ugh! What a loser! Let's go!"

And they did.

Kaito and Shinichi quickly exchanged glances and then turned to Saguru who was even gloomier than before. They let out heavy sighs and tried to comfort him.

"I can't believe I have to go through all of this mess!" Saguru complained again.

Kaito patted his back, "Since that photo is out, you have no choice but to flirt with Sonoko Suzuki. That's the whole reason why this is happening anyway. You didn't flirt with her. C'mon! Cheer up!" he then grabbed him by the collar and dragged him outside where he received death glares mostly from his fan girls.

Meanwhile, Ran and Sonoko were peacefully enjoying their lunch when someone approached them. It was just one of their classmates who was pretty known to be Shinichi's fan girl. She was hanging out with her fellow fan girls and all of them were looking suspiciously at Ran.

"Yes? What is it?" Ran asked nervously as she felt some people looking at her.

She rolled her eyes, "Don't play dumb! You think we didn't see you?! We saw you guys yesterday—chasing each other!"

"What?"

"Oh come on! You said before that you didn't know each other! How come we saw you two together? Can you answer that? Or is he courting you?"

"Or are you two dating already?"

"Whom are you talking about?" Ran asked with a confused look.

"Shinichi Kudo-sama." They all squealed.

Then it hit her. The moment she ran towards Aoko's house. They weren't chasing each other! HE was the one chasing her and she was the one running FROM him! "WHAT?! WE'RE NOT DATING! AND HE'S NOT COURTING ME! Don't get the wrong idea."

"Yeah, right." Suddenly the girls took off their suspicious looks and sat beside her. "So—how'd it all start?"

"WHAT?"

"Come on! There must be something happening between you two."

Ran let out a heavy sigh, "Sorry girls. There really isn't anything happening between us. Perhaps you didn't understand the situation. I wasn't chasing anybody. I was going to Aoko's house. I don't know about that Kudo guy. Maybe he saw a criminal or something."

"Really?"

"Really."

"And I thought we had a scoop too." They all said as they went towards the door.

Sonoko blurted as soon as the girls were out of sight, "Okay, that was weird."

"You said it. Why would I like that detective geek?"

"Anyway, I might get into my fan girl mode so don't start. You think you can come with tomorrow to visit Aoko? Tomorrow's a Saturday anyway. Oh yeah, I forgot. You already visited her yesterday, you just said so."

"Hey! I can visit her again! It's no problem! Why wouldn't I want to visit my own friend?"

Sonoko sighed, "True. True. So—after visiting her—we can go have fun! Unlike these days—stupid serial killer, ruining my after-school activities! Humph!"

"I'm sure he'll get caught one of these days."

"Hey, Ran? You think I can get a guy this weekend?" Sonoko asked with much hope. "Oh Ran! You'd better watch me as I get my hands on a guy! They'll be mesmerized by me just by one look!"

Ran's face went blank, _What's with the sudden change of attitude?_ She thought as her friend laughed like a maniac.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay, that was a weird chapter. At least, that's what I think. Nothing much happened though. But if you think about it—nothing really happens in my story that much! (Insert 'casual' giggle here) Anyway, hope you liked it! Please review—if you want to…


	10. Chapter 10

Okay, this is where Mat's suggestion takes place. Although, I don't think it's exactly how he imaged it to be… And you know what, I'll stick to my plot already—anyway, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Gosho Aoyama is the creator of DC. I'm just a mere fan.

**Chapter 10**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later on that day as everyone stayed inside their houses, hoping not to be attacked by that killer. Ran was as always, left in the dojo—cleaning. It took her longer than usual that she passed the curfew already. But she had a problem—it was raining hard outside and she didn't bring an umbrella. If a kidnapping were to occur, tonight would be the best time.

She was scared; she didn't want to be alone in the dark dojo. So she ran to the school's covered pool where there were glass windows, it was also nearest to the dojo and the nearest to the school gate. She can't see the guard though. She shivered in fear and the coldness and darkness of the night. The only light she had was the glistening water beside her. She stared at it for so long until she saw a figure outside. It seemed to be looking at her.

She stood up to ready herself to attack him as soon as she saw it move away. She looked around, being much alert. She heard footsteps from behind—slow footsteps. No wait~! It was more like someone walking in his or her own pace. Or was it? She positioned herself and as soon as she sensed it near her, she raised her leg to give it a back kick.

"Hey, relax. It's just me." Shinichi said as he caught Ran's leg that was as high as his head. He pushed it gently downwards.

"How come you're here?" Ran asked, her eyebrows meeting at the center of her forehead.

"Well—you haven't come back yet—so I figured."

"How'd you know I was here?"

"It's not like you'll stay in a dark gym or a dark dojo where you can't see people from outside. You're a logical girl." Shinichi pushed Ran's forehead gently with his pointing finger. "Nice place to pick." He commented with a smile.

"Tch! Yeah, right. You're just trying to be nice to me so I wouldn't beat you up again."

"Fine. Think whatever you want to think. I know what I'm saying anyway."

"Yeah, you really are trying to be nice to me." Ran said convincingly. She managed to giggle.

Shinichi giggled along with her and then he just rolled his eyes and pushed Ran to the pool, which was about seven feet deep. As Ran popped her head out of the water she shouted, "Shinichi Kudo! You're a dead man! What was that for?!" she slammed both her fists on the water.

"You said I'm just trying to be nice to you right? I'm proving you wrong." He stuck out his tongue.

"Ugh! The clothes I have left are the one for karate and our uniform!"

"Then wear your uniform when go back to your place. It's not such a big deal." Shinichi chuckled at the sight of Ran just staying there and not trying to go back up.

Ran turned to him with a glare, "What's so funny, Kudo?"

"You're not going to try to go back up?" Shinichi answered, still chuckling.

"Oh yeah." Ran swam towards the gutter where Shinichi was. "Could you please help me up?" she requested, handing him her hand.

"Why? Can't you use those metal bars over there?"

"I'm already here! Could you just help me?"

Shinichi went to Ran and bent down, "Come on." He grabbed her arm and pulled her upwards but instead, she pulled him downwards resulting to a big splash. He swam upwards and shouted, "What the heck?!"

"What? You pushed me here. I'm paying you back." Ran tried to go up from the gutter by pushing herself upwards, which what she always witnessed the swim team do whenever they're finished with their workout.

"That's very thoughtful of you." Shinichi replied sarcastically while nodding slightly. He saw Ran trying to get out from the gutter but she was always left unsuccessful until she was about to get the hang of it when Shinichi pulled her downwards.

"KUDO!"

"You pulled me downwards. I'm bringing back the favor."

Ran giggled evilly, "Time to get a taste of your own medicine Kudo." She started splashing some water on his face. "This is for bringing me here twice!"

"Hey! The water hurts!" Shinichi was shielding his face or more likely, his eyes with both his arms as he looked sideways. He was swimming away from her as he did so until his back touched the end of the pool, where the diving boards were. "You know we should stop."

"I'm not letting you off the hook!" Ran continued to splash him water. Shinichi squinted and grabbed her wrists and he drew her to his place thus exchanging places. He pinned her there.

"Ha! I'm quite sure you can't splash water on me anymore. Huh? Well? Well?" He challenged.

Ran just stared at him. She was petrified. She could feel his breath touch her face. She could see nothing else from his face but his eyes and a small portion of his nose bridge. She made her eyes look from up then downwards then back again. That made Shinichi realize that he'd gotten close—too close. He swam a bit backwards as he let her wrists free.

"S-Sorry about t-that." Shinichi stammered as he tried not to look at her but he can't help curiosity get the better of him by glancing at her every time he finished a word. Did he make her angry?

Ran just looked where her things were, then she glanced outside and saw that the rain was still the same. It didn't go harder nor lighter. "I-I think we should—yeah, we'd better leave. Dad might call and if no one answers—we'll be dead for sure." She swam towards the metal stairs.

Shinichi was worried that she might be angry with him so he didn't do anything but tread and watch her get off the pool. Ran looked back and giggled, "What's wrong? Get back up here slowpoke!"

"You're not—angry?"

"Nothing happened anyway. C'mon! Get back up here."

Shinichi let out a sigh of relief. He went back up as well. "It's a good thing I don't have my wallet and my phone in my pockets by the time you pulled me in there."

"Where are they then?" Ran asked, both were still dripping wet.

Shinichi pointed at the two umbrellas he brought, of course he used the other one so he put his things next to the dry one.

"Ah right." Ran said with a nod. "Anyway, don't look at me until I say so. I'll change back to my uniform. Go on. Turn around."

"Why not change in the bathrooms?"

"It's night time! And weren't you the one who said that there's a killer on the loose? I don't want to get killed!" She lied. She was actually scared of darkness because she believed that there were monsters and many other things there.

"Fine." Shinichi turned around.

"No peeking, okay?"

"I'm not a pervert! Just hurry up!"

Ran took off her clothes but not her underwear. Well—she took off her bra to squeeze the water out of it. But that was just it. She put it back on and looked at her back, good! Shinichi still has his back turned and he seemed to be unbuttoning his shirt. She continued dressing herself. And she yelled, "Okay, I'm done." She turned around and saw Shinichi squeezing the water off his shirt. "Oh sorry!" she turned back again.

"Idiot! I'm a guy! It's fine! It's just the shirt."

Ran turned around again, "I am not an idiot!"

"Okay." He looked at Ran.

"What? Put those back on already."

He let out a heavy sigh, "At least you have extra clothes."

"Sorry about that." She raised two peace signs.

"I'm the one who's supposed to apologize for starting the whole thing. Sorry, Mouri. Hey! It rhymes! Sorry, Mouri. Get it? Never mind."

"Just put your shirt on already! Stop squeezing it! The buttons might go loose!" Ran shouted and her voice rang throughout the place.

Shinichi just dressed himself as fast as he could, as if he was late for school. "Let's go!"

Ran held up his tie. "Forgot this, detective." She threw it to him and giggled. "I guess someone tends to forget some stuff, huh? Wait~! How come you're still in your uniform?"

"Huh? Well—by the time I went to the house, I kind of did the assignments and read some stuff."

"Bookworm! I can't find leisure in reading."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Get your bags already. Let's head back."

Meanwhile, Aoko was just starting to doze off but even for her it was hard to sleep. The wind was strong that the branches and leaves of the tree near her window were scratching each other. Finally, she was able to shut her eyes and sleep peacefully. Too peaceful that she didn't realize that someone was carrying her from her bed.

Outside, Inspector Nakamori was just parking his car and he saw a van driving in front of him. Who could that be in this time of night? He asked himself. He tailed it to make sure. Since they were the only private cars in the street, the van sped up. He knew it was tailing him. It was too obvious. Right then and there, Inspector Nakamori knew that it was the serial killer then he sped up after him.

He found it difficult to follow it, for the rain was pouring down heavier and heavier. But he didn't give up, not until they reached a muddy trail. His tire got stuck and couldn't move any further. He called out to some of his men to get him and trace the hideaway of that friggin' killer.

-- -- -- --- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- - -- --

"WHAT?!" Shinichi shouted on the phone as Ran cooked their dinner. "Are you serious?!"

"Yeah. I heard this from Inspector Megure, who heard it from Inspector Nakamori's men. It was a close one. At least we were somehow able to get a hint where that criminal is hiding."

"I doubt it."

"Hey! You'd better be watching that daughter of mine carefully!" Mr. Mouri warned with a stern voice. "She tends to run away."

_I think I've noticed that bit._ Shinichi gulped a big one, "Yes, sir. I am. Don't worry."

"I want a more secure protection."

"I will. Don't worry. Oh yeah, you think you can keep me posted?"

"Sure will. Just take care of my daughter, she's the only one I have."

"YES! How many times do you have to—anyway, get back to work. I can hear Inspector Megure."

"Bye Shinichi. Take care of my daughter!" Mr. Mouri hung up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay, this was a bit umm—weird. I think. I don't really know. So umm—I hope you enjoyed it! Man! Before I didn't have any inspiration but now I'm overflowing with it! I'll go make the next chapter now! Hope you liked this one!


	11. Chapter 11

So umm, first of all, I'm really sorry for updating this longer than I expected. I don't want to recall how long I've been holding this chapter. Anyway, sorry for the late update.

Another suggestion takes place here too. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: Gosho Aoyama is the creator of DC. I'm just a mere fan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 11**

"Okay, let me introduce to you men…" Sato who just coughed cut off inspector Megure. "I mean, let me introduce to you the one who's going to help us in this case. Come in!"

The door opened and in walked a short, light brown-haired girl. She was about Shinichi and Saguru's age. She looked more like a scientist rather than a person who can help them.

"Her name's Shiho Miyano." Inspector Megure said. "She can help us in the computers and other stuff. I don't want to enumerate. Too many." He paused, "Okay, help out with Takagi-kun and Hakuba-kun."

"Hey! If she helps me out—she also has to help Kudo out. Well—I don't want him to miss all the action." Saguru blurted.

"That's nice of you. I didn't know you had a heart." Shinichi teased. "Or is that a way of you rubbing it in my face that I have to stay and look after Mouri?"

Saguru just chuckled as he scratched his head.

"Fine. But I'm not doing this just because your father is a higher official than me. Oh, is that alright with you, Miyano-san?"

She just nodded.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Sonoko stretched out her arms as she let the sun touch her fair skin. "Ah! The breeze is nice!" She took a deep breath. "The pavement is a bit wet from the rain last night though. But who cares? Right Ran?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah."

"What's the matter? You seem absent-minded today."

"Well—it's just that Ku-" Ran stopped. Oh yeah, she hasn't told Sonoko about the situation yet. If she would tell her then Sonoko will be all fan girl mode and become jealous. Well—she is her best friend. There's no excuse not to trust her. "Sonoko, there's something I haven't told you yet."

"Uh—okay. I'm listening."

"It's about Shinichi Kudo." Ran paused but Sonoko butted in.

"Don't tell me you two are actually dating?!"

"No we're not! It's nothing like that, just hear me out. Dad can't come home now because of work so he asked Kudo to take his place for a while."

"And you've been bothered by that because you haven't told me yet?"

"Not that. He just got a call from dad last night. Dad said, someone just got kidnapped again. The criminal was escaping right before Inspector Nakamori's eyes just as he got home last night."

"Don't worry! We won't get kidnapped! I mean, Kudo-sama is a great detective! He's very alert and smart! With him as your protector you'll be fine!" Sonoko twirled around with beaming eyes as if she was looking at something far away. "Oh Kudo-sama! He's so cooooooool! I can just melt into those beautiful blue eyes of his!" She then stood still with an undistinguishable expression although it was clear that she was daydreaming and drooling.

"It's not that. Since the serial killer was escaping right when Inspector Nakamori was going home—I have a bad feeling that it's Aoko who got kidnapped."

"Nonsense! Stop thinking so negatively! Let's all look where the grass is greener! I got that from Kudo-sama." Sonoko was wearing a wide grin.

Ran's spirits weren't really lifted, knowing that he actually said something like that or maybe Sonoko was just trying to cheer her up , "You're right. I might be thinking too much about this." Says Ran in the hopes of not making her friend worry.

"Okay! Let's head for Nakamori residence!" Sonoko took two steps forward the turned to Ran. "We'll have to take the train right?"

Ran giggled and nodded and they headed for the train station. They had to wait for five minutes but the trip was so fast! Well—it is a speed train. Aoko's house was just a ten-minute walk from the station so it wasn't such a big deal.

As soon as they arrived, they only saw one car. Come to think of it—her dad is an Inspector. Surprisingly—the gate was not locked. Maybe because the doorbell outside wasn't working. They let themselves in and knocked on the door as loud as they can, just to make sure that it can be heard throughout the house.

The door opened but much to their surprise, it wasn't Aoko's mom.

"K-Kaito?!" they both exclaimed.

"Came here to visit as well huh? Come on. In you go." Kaito took the safety bolt off and opened the door widely.

"So—where's Aoko?" Sonoko asked.

Kaito just stayed quiet and led them to the living room where Aoko's mom was. She was sitting on the sofa, her hands covering her face and her shoulders went up, up, down, up, up, down. Right there they knew—she was the latest victim.

"What? But why?" Sonoko asked. She remembered what Ran had told her just before they went to the train station. _The criminal was escaping right before Inspector Nakamori's eyes just as he got home last night. _If that's the case then—she was kidnapped while she was sick! And the next target could be—Ran. "No way! This can't be happening for real!"

"It is. Face it. This is reality. We have to find that serial killer and get all the other hostages he has!" Kaito said with much determination.

"Yeah but—Kaito—what can a civilian like you do? You're not part of the police or any organization that deals with these kinds of things." Ran pointed out. "Sorry if it sounds harsh but—like you said—this is reality."

Kaito smirked, she didn't who he was. What he does. But then again—he can't blame her. It's his secret to keep.

"How can you smile at a time like this?!" Sonoko shouted. "Your girlfriend's missing and you're just standing there as if you don't care!"

"If only you knew."

Ran and Sonoko sighed as Kaito continued to comfort Aoko's mother. They both dropped themselves on the two soft chairs in front of the large sofa where Kaito and Aoko's mom were seated. No one uttered a word.

Back at the police station, the meeting just ended and this Shiho Miyano went straight to the computer rooms where she can start working in peace, or so she said. The others went back to investigating where Saguru, Shinichi, Inspector Megure, Mr. Mouri, Takagi-kun, Shiratori, Sato and Chiba were. Well—they're one group. They all sat down as Sato poured coffee for all of them.

Takagi entered the room along with Chiba, a big envelope at hand. They slammed it on the table and sat down with the rest.

"What's that?" Inspector Megure asked, leaning forward to get the envelope to reveal its contents.

"High School gym. Backstage. Butchered." Takagi simply said.

"WHAT?!" everyone else took a look for themselves.

"That is just—gruesome." Saguru said. "Can he get more evil than this?"

"Try considering the fact that he's out there killing these people! And we haven't caught him yet!!" Shiratori slammed his fist on the table.

"Whoa~! Hey easy." Inspector Megure suggested. "Name."

"She's an orphan. Haruka Yamamoto. She's just a junior. Unlike the first three who were seniors." Chiba answered.

Shinichi realized something, if the first three were senior students, then he's going for three junior students and then three freshmen perhaps. And how come he always kills one girl whenever his hostages exceed the number of three? What's with the number three? He went deep in thought. He held his chin.

"You look deep in thought there, Kudo." Sato patted his back. "What's on your mind?" she had already finished giving coffee to everyone so she just sat beside him.

"Huh? Well—nothing I was just wondering why he just keeps the hostages in a closed number. Think about it—he doesn't exceed the number three in his hostages. Whenever he gets a third one—he kills the other. Leaving him with two. And he picked three seniors and now most probably he's aiming for three juniors and then perhaps three freshmen. What's with the number three?"

"Good call." Everyone else went deep in thought.

"Exactly who was the one who got kidnapped recently?" Shiratori asked.

Inspector Megure sighed, "Nakamori's daughter."

"This is getting harder and harder." Mr. Mouri voiced, playing with his mustache. "Hey Shinichi! Better watch out for that daughter of mine, she can possibly be the next target."

"Oh yeah, she's a junior high school student." Takagi said.

"One thing also bothers me—why people under college? And why girls?" Saguru pointed out.

"That's another good question." Shiratori voiced.

Shinichi glanced at Saguru, his eye twitching. Of course he would notice that they're girls! Saguru even told him once when they were walking in the school's hallways that one of the victims were so hot that it was a total shame to have her killed.

"Perhaps he's giving out a clue as to who he is. Perhaps his name has something to do with the number three. And I bet he's a guy." Shinichi leaned back into his seat, making it recline a bit.

"But why would he give himself away?" Sato asked.

"He's not. It's just a clue. And besides, there are a lot of people in Tokyo. It would take a long time to find out who he really is."

"Why does he like girls so much anyway?" Shiratori mused.

"As Kudo said, he's a guy. And you know what he does before we find them all killed!" Saguru stated. "It's mostly assumed that a girl in her high school years are still virgins. And those are the kind of girls that have more appeal to older men. Whoever that person might be—he's one sick guy!"

"Not only that but he takes the popular ones too. We asked around the victims' schools and that's what we found out." said Sato.

"Well—so far—what he have is _clearly not_ good enough. A male's name that has an association with the number three." Inspector Megure said.

"But—it can also mean his life—. Maybe he wasn't able to get into college. It seems weird but—it's a possibility." Takagi voiced as everyone looked at him. He didn't notice how stupid it must've been for them until he saw the two high school detectives' twitching eyes.

"This is the hardest case I've been in." Chiba said. And silence followed, everyone was just deep in thought trying to think of a logical reasoning.

"It is for all of us." Mr. Mouri said, sympathizing with him.

"Okay men—let's continue the investigation. Let's stick with what we have so far. A name that's associated with the number three but he wasn't able to get to college?" He glanced at Takagi one more time. Stupid it may seem yes, but it's better than not having any more leads.

Shinichi was still baffled, something seemed wrong. It didn't sound right somehow. That's what circled his mind all through out the day until he came back to that house, only to find someone crying in the sofa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Taking too long here! Next chapter! Please review. Hope you liked it too.


	12. Chapter 12

Well—at least my settings aren't always in school nowadays huh? I was getting tired of that setting actually. I mean you try having to go there everyday of your whole entire high school life! (rolls eyes and sighs) Oh! And by the way, sorry for taking so long to update. Blame our hell month. In other words, our finals. BLAME THAT! Even though summer is very nearly over. (Hehehe) Anyway, on with the story…

**Disclaimer:** Gosho Aoyama is the creator of DC. I'm just a mere fan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 12**

Shinichi let out a heavy sigh, to think he would take a break on solving this case by a girl! A crying girl. He sat beside her and tried to comfort her. "Hey Ran. What's wrong?" he started with his gentle voice, just sitting side by side with her.

She didn't answer. She just continued to cry. How long has she been crying? Why only now? She could've at least done this in Aoko's house. Why does he have to see her like this? It's so embarrassing! She doesn't want to be bothered by him! She can't say that nothing's wrong—tears just kept flowing out, like a faucet you forgot to turn off.

Shinichi asked again gently, "Ran? What's wrong?"

"I—I'm just—worried about—A-Aoko." She answered in between sobs.

"H-hey, it's going to be alright—she's not going to die. We'll find her. Nothing's going to happen to her." _I promise—nothing will happen at all. No one's going to die—not anymore. _

"What do you know?!" Ran shouted, facing Shinichi. "One of your close friends wasn't kidnapped! Nothing bad is happening in your life! That's why you can just say these things as if it's nothing!" she stood up to confront him. "You don't what I'm going through right now! What can you possibly do?! You're not even doing anything! If you were then this wouldn't have happened!" she shook her head and stormed off outside.

Shinichi was petrified and utterly confused. What just happened? He never saw her this angry before. He just stayed in his place on the sofa. What did she mean? Did she just need someone to take out her anger on? He remembered the sound of the door slamming. Then it hit him—she went outside! Who knows what could happen! He stormed off outside as well. This time—desperate to find her. He shouldn't let her wander off on her own! He began searching.

Darn it! This would be easier if he knew her and the places she would most likely to go at times like this. He scratched his head and ran from place to place. He literally went around the whole town that his legs started to hurt. Then, the sound of thunder was heard. One drop. Another drop. Then the rain came pouring down.

At first, Shinichi just looked up and felt the rain on his face, and then he let out a heavy sigh. Where could she be? He looked around the whole town already! Perhaps he just wasn't in the right place in the right time. Or so, that's what he wanted to think, even though kidnapping was a possibility. Kidnapping? Maybe the kidnapper was just using Aoko as bait to get to Ran.

He felt so stupid just standing in the rain and not looking for shelter. _Okay Shinichi, think! Where would you go if you just want to clear your head and be alone? Darn it! I don't even know her! _Shinichi scratched his head. He ran for shelter.

While Shinichi was running under the rain, Kaito was just sitting by the window, watching the rain hit and fall on the glass. He would often follow the falling raindrop with his eyes until it hit another and form a bigger one or just go all the way down and out of sight. He let out a heavy sigh, and then it hit him—instead of sulking here in the corner, why won't he try and find Aoko? He _does_ have the stuff he needs to do such. Why not? He could at least help in this case…

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Well—look what we have here." Shinichi said, standing behind her with his arms crossed. But she kept silent and wiped the tear from her face, not to mention there were some raindrops on her face as well. "Ran. Come on, you're going to catch cold at this rate." Shinichi persuaded.

Seeing as she was stubborn, he let out a heavy sigh and sat beside her.

"What are you doing here?" Ran finally said, not looking at him.

"What do you think? I can't just leave you alone, now can I? There is a big possibility that you're the next target."

"I really don't care."

"So you'd rather let your father get worried about you? That doesn't seem nice."

Ran, a bit intimidated, glanced at him, "I'd rather die. Stupid."

"Hey! I'm the great Shinichi Kudo don't forget that. I am _not_ stupid."

"Tch! Whatever." She rolled her eyes.

"You're really not going to get out of the rain? You might catch cold."

"Look who's talking. I'm right under a tree, next to a phone booth. The rain doesn't really come down on me. Unlike someone I know." She looked at Shinichi from head to toe and back. He wasn't really dripping wet but he surely was wetter than her. At least the head part, his clothes weren't as much, just the surface.

"Hey! At least I tried to look for you, idiot! It was no easy task, I tell you that!"

"Then perhaps you shouldn't have tried! I was going to come back anyway. After the rain's done, that is." She muttered her last line, but Shinichi still caught it.

"Let's just go back, before the rain grows stronger. Come on."

"I'm not going with you!" Ran sneered, sticking to her seat and looking away.

Shinichi's face went blank, "Fine. But don't blame me if you get sick. And don't dare go running to me if anything's wrong either." He turned and walked away.

"Humph! Stupid! Great Shinichi Kudo. Tch! Whatever!" Ran spoke every kind of insult anyone could throw at anyone. She was muttering it until she heard a really sharp, loud thunder. She felt shivers run up and down her spine. She looked around and didn't see that worthless detective around. But—she didn't want to be alone either.

She heard another loud, sharp but closer thunder. She was stiff for a while and then she started to run off to Shinichi, which she dread she would never do. It took her long enough to catch up with him, she placed her hands on his shoulders from behind. She even rested her head on his back, for she was scared and only because she was scared and needed someone to comfort her from it, just like the times when she was a kid.

Because of this, Shinichi paused from walking and slowly turned his head around and saw Ran shivering. _Maybe it's because of the rain and the wind,_ he thought. He let out a heavy sigh and went face to face to her. He took of his jacket and placed it on top of Ran's head.

"Here, you'll need it." He plainly said as he turned around and continued to walk.

Ran just tilted her head to the right, held the jacket on her head and smiled. She didn't know why, but she felt the need to. She ran up to him and they walked home.

Although, they didn't know that someone passed them by—watching…

When they had returned, the phone was ringing, seeing as Ran couldn't answer it, Shinichi took the liberty of picking up in her behalf.

"Hello? Mouri Detective Agency." But when he said this, the dial tone was to be heard. Perhaps it was a prank call.

"Who was it?" Ran asked, her head leaning against the wall.

"No one. Just a prank call."

"Anyway—since I'm already wet with rain water, I'll go take a bath. You want to join?"

"WHAT?! You're way out of your tree! Why would I want to take a bath with you!" Shinichi was flushed by the thought.

Ran giggled, "Hn! Stupid! I didn't mean it like that! Come on! Let's go!" she pulled him with her. He didn't dare look where he was going to be quite frank. He was scared what was going to happen. He tried to make himself free from her grip but he felt as if he really wasn't doing anything. As if he was going with the flow.

Finally, he felt the rain falling on him again. He opened his eyes and looked up. "What's up with this idea?" he looked at Ran.

"Let's just say I'm recalling the memories of my childhood. I remember bathing in the rain with Sonoko and my mom would watch us over there." She pointed at the big glass window where the name of the agency is now written.

"So—what's with the sudden change of attitude?"

"I just remembered those times when we were already walking back. Just for old times sake—even though you really weren't my friend during those times. I just want to—get rid of the worry I have for Aoko and be carefree for once. Just once." She muttered her last sentence.

As Shinichi saw this, he thought that perhaps this girl always had problems. If he could just act carefree as well—maybe she would lighten up a bit. So—he kicked the water from the gutter and it hit Ran.

"What the-?"

"Hey, you said you wanted to have fun right?" Shinichi chuckled. "If you want to bathe in the rain, you should at least run around like a maniac and enjoy every bit of it." He kicked water on her again.

"Hey! Stop doing that!" Ran covered her face from the water.

"I'm just getting back for the water splash back at the pool." He kicked water on her again and the rain was pouring real hard. Harder than usual. The drops were big and each time it hit our skin, it would hurt, as if it were pebbles falling from the sky.

"STOP!" Ran took a deep breath and ran away form him, but he ran after her, not even knowing why. But then again—they were trying to have fun. They kept chasing and throwing water at each other until they decided to just sit down and rest on the sidewalk. Both were panting as they sat down on the pavement, or rather as Shinichi sat down on the pavement. Ran didn't want to sit beside him with the thought of him throwing water at her over and over again.

"Let's go back." Shinichi said.

"What? But I still want to enjoy the rain." Ran looked up and opened her mouth, trying to catch some raindrops, which was perfectly possible.

"Tch! Shut up!" Shinichi stood up and kicked some water on her and in the process his shoe came off. "Oops."

"I'll get it."

Before Shinichi could say anything else, she dashed of where his shoe might've landed. But—shouldn't he go with her? If a kidnapping were to occur then this would be the right time because, the visibility would be low, especially now that it's pouring hard. Upon knowing these things, Shinichi began to dart off where Ran went. If he was lucky enough to find her—then. Where is she?

"Ran?" He called out. "Ran~? Ran? Ran? RAN~? RAN!" he looked around. He even turned a 360-degree turn just to see if she was there. Darn it! Could she have been—? No! She couldn't have, right? Right?

Just then a figure was approaching him. He didn't know who it was but it was definitely not Ran. It was more of a man's. He was going to strike him somehow but he hesitated when he saw whom it really was.

"Dad?"

"Hi son! Long time no see huh?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay… next chapter! And I think I'm going nowhere whatsoever. Man! Summer is almost done and I still don't have a clue where this story is going! HELP! PLEAAAAASEEEEEE! (I'll kneel if I have to. Well—giving me inspiration is already help.) Anyway, hope you enjoyed it (even though I think I am making no sense.) So—let's move on… shall we?


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** Gosho Aoyama is the creator of DC. I'm just a mere fan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 13**

"I- I guess so." Shinichi looked around for Ran.

"Son? Who are you looking for?" Yusaku tried to follow where Shinichi was looking at.

"Uh—did you happen to see a girl with long brown hair?"

"Huh? What girl? Do you have a girlfrie-?"

He cut his father off, "No, it's not what you think."

Yusaku looked like he didn't want to believe his own son, "Okay. Anyway, what are you doing out here in the rain? Come on let's get you all dried up." His father sounded so much like his mother whenever he played in the rain when he was little—of course, he played alone back then and he couldn't help but wish for a playmate too—not until Kaito moved to Beika and they became classmates and established an unbreakable bond.

Shinichi only heard the rain falling on the umbrella his father held. He didn't notice how wet he was until he saw his father said so. He was a bit worried about Ran being kidnapped so he wanted to find her. Exactly how was he supposed to tell them the whole situation? They wouldn't take him seriously if he was to tell them, they would tease him about having a girlfriend, which really isn't the deal and the real circumstance at the moment.

Wait a minute~! What is he getting so worked up about if he wasn't even sure that Ran is indeed kidnapped? And what did it matter if his parents would tease him about having a girlfriend if it wasn't even true? He could just defend himself right? He's thinking too much about the whole thing. It's the first time he's ever experienced being nervous and utterly worried about someone being kidnapped. _What's wrong with me?_ He thought to himself as they stopped in front of the car.

"Son? Is there something wrong?" Yusaku started, seeing Shinichi worried.

"H-Huh? N-Nothing." Shinichi sighed. Why can't he just tell them out straight? He was looking for a girl one time because her parents reported she'd just gone missing all of a sudden. His parents thought she was girlfriend at that time and he cleared himself up in no time. What's the difference with this one? "Okay. Look—have you seen a girl while you were walking to me a while ago?" He asked all of a sudden.

The rain had died down but it was still a bit strong and Yusaku had folded his umbrella so he could get in the car already, but Shinichi had to ask something out of the blue. Good thing the rain was falling straight down, so he just left the car door open and sat on the driver's seat. "What girl? I didn't see anyone. Why are you looking for her?"

"I- I was with her a little earlier, then she just suddenly—I suddenly let my guard down. Now I don't know where she is."

Shinichi's mother stepped into the conversation, "Why were you with her Shin-chan? Is she your girlfriend?"

Shinichi gave her a blank look, "No." Then he rolled his eyes. He remembered that he did the same thing when he was looking for a girl one time.

His parents didn't want to believe him, for once, then Yusaku uttered, "Okay son. Get in the car then we'll look for that missing girl your talking about when you're all dried up and that's an order."

Shinichi sat in the backseat and stared out the window. He felt like a fool when he finally saw that he had a seatmate. "W-What are you doing here Mouri?!"

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Shinichi and Ran were seated along the dining table in the Kudo residence. They were already done with their baths, they were now drinking some nice piping hot tea with freshly made sandwiches. The lingering silence between them became deafening until Shinichi's father walked in to get some tea himself. He gave them an eerie glance, which made Ran's hair stand up on end, she then evaded the glance and stared at her tea. Shinichi, however, was perfectly oblivious to the glance and just continued to mind his own business. He was still mad at the fact that they played a stupid prank on him—again. If you can even call it a prank, that is. He was very worked up!

But there was a question that bothered, why did they take her with them if they hadn't known her? What would have happened if she really were kidnapped? He shuddered at the thought. He wouldn't hear the end of it from Mr. Mouri even after they had found and saved her. Perhaps the reason why he was so scared of losing her was the fear of Ran's father's rage. But he really wasn't sure. Before, Mr. Mouri didn't seem threatening to him, even more now.

What was he doing frustrating himself with these irrelevant thoughts? He accepted the responsibility of taking care of her, he'd just have to fulfill it and no harm would be done. He felt so stupid just realizing the depth of the situation. Although how foolish he may seem to himself there was another who felt even more than stupid; Ran felt senseless! She just jolted out of the house because she gave in to her exasperation, worry and anger. She just knew she felt these without knowing why. A voice forced her to lift her eyes from the cup of tea in her hands, just near her chin. It was demanding, hoarse, completely different than anything she heard from him before. If the cup had been nearer it would've spilled.

"Why'd you take her if you didn't know who she was?" Shinichi began; she looked around to see that the question was directed to his father. Never before had she heard a son demand something from his father. There was more than demand; it had irritation and something else she couldn't make out. Then she just settled that it was none of her business.

His father smiled, held off a chuckle and answered in his low voice, "Of course we had to check up on you. We went back here with no one around and as Dr. Agasa filled us in, we went to the police station and found you." Obviously the statement served them both.

"Let's head back." Shinichi told Ran and stood up. "Next time you check up on me, try to make a prank look like one or better—timely." He shook his head slowly with a slight grin on his face. "I'll see you guys again. We're going now."

"See you!"

He closed the door. The smell of rain swept throughout but it had ceased already. Ran had caught every word they uttered earlier and asked herself over and over again, what could they mean by 'check up'? Surely he was living with his parents. Right? He has to be! Halfway through their walk, she couldn't keep her curiosity and voiced it out.

"K-Kudo? What did you mean earlier on? You need to be checked up? Do they know the situation you're in? Or are you sick?" Ran stopped from asking; fearing he might get impatient with her and get angry. Her eyes danced here and there while she kept her head bent down.

Shinichi just stared at her for a while, surprised by the questions. Her curiosity was transparent that he didn't feel irritated rather he felt amused. He thought about it a while and just when Ran was convinced he got angry, he spoke, "It when I was fourteen." Ran turned to him and listened intently.

"They told me they wanted some time alone and that they wanted to explore the world, that I should stay here to study while Dr. Agasa watched over me. They come and go every now and then to check up on me—but they have settled in America nowadays, they told me."

"So—you haven't lived with your parents for three years now? How lonely that must've been!" Ran felt bad about shouting at him that he didn't understand her and that he hadn't experienced something worse or as bad as she had. Now she thought that perhaps he was the one who might understand her situation better than anyone else.

"I've grown accustomed to it. It's not really a big deal. I'm fine being alone. It's not lonely."

_But you have sought for company, I can tell. You're happier with your friends—back at school._ She thought, not seeing the need to voice it. Her mind wandered off thinking about Shinichi's situation. His parents left him there in that big house, with no other companion rather than his said guardian—perhaps friends. But it's still different. She tried to put herself in his shoes, what would she feel? Lonely of course! And a bit sad not being able to tag along in their trip, thinking you'll just get in their way and later on convince herself that she really wasn't needed by them.

That's it! Maybe that's how he felt toward them! That's why his voice sounded angry—and the other feeling in his voice was sadness. _I'm better with my parents separated but still in Japan, in Tokyo where I can visit them any time I want, _she thought. Her thoughts were circling around Shinichi's background that she hardly noticed they were already climbing the stairs leading to the Mouri residence. It hadn't occurred to her until then that it might've been fun to live in that big, spacious house. She smiled to herself, it must be comfortable and private rather than a cramped up apartment.

They let themselves in, suddenly the occurring thought in Ran was added, _especially if you live with an old, self-absorbed drunk who leaves his things all over the place!_ Then she voiced, "Dad! Look at the state of this place! We've been gone only for a while and it turned into a rat's hideout again!" Her voice filled with irritation, she took a large garbage bag and started gathering the mess that had accumulated as if a hermit were living there.

A clearly drunk Mr. Mouri answered back, "Is that how you greet your father you haven't seen in days!" He stood up, or at least tried to. The only one who went to his aid was Shinichi, who had fast reflexes. "I'll be going back to work now. See you kids!" He said as he fumbled towards the door.

"Let's see if you can in that state." Ran said, "And take out the trash while you're at it." She added before her father fumbled towards the door once more with a big plastic bag at hand. She sighed, "I wonder what made him come back and leave at the last minute."

Shinichi looked at the phone and it had three messages waiting to be heard. "Perhaps he's been trying to call and no one answered. I guess he got worried and went here to check on you himself."

"Yeah right." She replied with much sarcasm. She sighed and excused herself as she went inside her room. She didn't know why but the thought of Aoko being in danger suddenly kicked back into her mind that she wanted to be alone.

Shinichi followed her with his eyes until she shut her door, "What a troublesome girl." He threw himself onto the sofa, "I wonder how am I going to solve this case and look after her at the same time. She's proven to be a handful." He heaved a heavy sigh and stared at the ceiling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay, I think it's time to get back to the story itself. So, next chapter is on the way or rather in-progress. Sorry for writing so slowly. I tend to change some stuff in the chapters or sometimes the whole chapters themselves. Anyway, just wait for it. Hehehe. Hope you enjoyed it!


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** Gosho Aoyama created DC. I'm just a mere fan.

**Chapter 14**

"Exactly what's the problem now?" Shinichi asked, wearing his serious face. He was walking side by side with that new person, Shiho Miyano, and Ran was following right behind them trying very hard to listen. But their hushed tones made it more impossible. She just wished she had some sort of 'talent' to be in the police just so she could find her friend.

Shiho secretly glanced Ran through the side of her eyes, then she answered in her soft voice, "Someone just tried to hack into our system, probably to get some information with the case we're working on."

Shinichi didn't miss the first gesture she made. Perhaps she's a bit conscious with her around. But he can't help it if she wanted to come along when he told her that he was going to the police station after he was done with the call. And he already explained why Ran was there to Shiho. She really wasn't going to get in the way, why bother?

"Sorry about this. But I can't leave her alone in the house." Shinichi uttered a few moments later.

As expected, she didn't reply or gave gestures or looks that tell Shinichi it was fine. She just continued walking without saying a word.

Shinichi sighed, "So—were you able to track that hacker?"

"No."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"What can a detective do to solve a case exactly?" She flashed a smile and left Shinichi and Ran where they were.

Ran saw the smile she gave him. That girl looked pretty when she does, she thought. Then she glanced at Shinichi, who was just looking at the girl until she was out of sight. She was wondering what was on his mind but didn't want to interrupt him in any way. But she still asked, "What was that all about?"

He was a bit dazed by her suddenly asking. "Uh—just something about the case. Not really something to know."

"Come on! I'm not that stupid not to understand anything!" Ran insisted.

"Really. It's nothing."

"If it's nothing then why'd she call you out here? It must be something!"

"It's—just—I think Mr. Mouri is with Inspector. I'll go and see him. Want to come?"

"Nice way to change the topic detective."

However, Shinichi didn't acknowledge the statement and just resumed going to any of the inspectors handling the same case. He thought about the hacker—they said that Inspector Nakamori saw the van taking his daughter away. Perhaps, the criminal just got nervous and thought that they've got him and tried to look at their records to confirm it. But why would he risk—perhaps he wasn't in his real hideout. A computer shop perhaps—but Shiho said there wasn't any electronic traces left so she can't track it down. Is the kidnapper _that_ confident?

That criminal really _is_ thinking that he's invincible. He's harder to track and he's a real pain! But what would cause his nervousness? Inspector just saw—maybe that's it! Perhaps Inspector Nakamori saw the plate number of the vehicle he was driving that night. But—it was raining. Would he have seen it? If he has then they wouldn't have much problems looking for him. But then again—if the kidnapper were to be seen like that—he would've rid that vehicle.

_Okay Shinichi, no harm in trying, let's just ask him if he saw it,_ he said to himself. He then paced faster leaving Ran scurrying after him. He hasn't noticed her—yet. He always forgets about the people around him if he was deeply in thought about the case. He was in such a hurry that the door almost hit Ran on the face. She even got angry because she thought he was. Maybe she shouldn't have insisted. But it was just two questions! What's so bad about that?

They still kept running until Shinichi found Inspector Nakamori. Ran was also hurrying after him that she hit him when he stopped.

"S-Sorry." Ran said.

"It's fine," Shinichi then turned to Inspector Nakamori, "I have something to ask you."

The inspector tilted his head to the left, "I hope it's something serious and meaningful unlike that damn of a detective Mouri. He just asks nonsense."

Ran was a bit insulted by his remark. If Shinichi hadn't spoken before she did, she would've shouted at the man for thinking lowly of her father.

"Look, it's about this case. Don't worry." The inspector didn't say anything, indicating Shinichi to continue with his business in getting his attention. "I was just wondering—did you happen to see the plate number of the van that—you know—took your daughter?"

He was still a bit bitter for letting that van go away with his daughter inside. "If I had, then we would've tracked it down. And if we had tracked it down, I bet it would just be parked somewhere away from his hideout or probably destroyed. After all, he did see me go after him and I think that's why he led me to that muddy trail. My tire got stuck and I wasn't able to tail him anywhere." He heaved a sigh.

Both Ran and Shinichi knew how hard it is for Inspector Nakamori. They stayed quiet for a moment, until Shinichi broke the silence.

"T-Thanks inspector. And uh—don't worry about it. We'll uh—find your daughter."

"Well I appreciate the attempt for comfort. Carry on with your work now." He glanced at Ran, then went back to his desk thinking about any other leads that they have.

While the twosome was walking, Shinichi was thinking, why would the kidnapper risk him getting caught in the mud? He could've just sped up and tried to lose the inspector, after all—the rain was falling heavily that time, wasn't it? Maybe not that heavily, but it would've—nah! It would be much dangerous if he sped up in the rain, with the slippery road and sharp turns—much, much dangerous indeed. But he had more of a chance getting caught in that muddy trail.

Shinichi scratched his head in exasperation. He left his hand in his hair and started thinking again—or at least tried to. Ran tried to get him back to his senses but he was just looking to a far, distant land. Until finally, somebody managed to snap him back again. Shinichi didn't realize he was leaning on a car instead of a wall until that man told him so. No wonder Ran desperately shook him to get back. He apologized greatly and started walking again.

How troublesome, he thought. Then he finally gave up on thinking too much—for now. And besides, he can't let his mind wander off—at least when he's with Ran. Speaking of Ran—where is she? He looked around—wait a minute! _How long have we been here? I guess my mind wandered off more and longer than I thought it did._ He chuckled to himself.

"What's up with you?" asked Ran, who was holding a heavy shopping basket full of meat and vegetables.

_That's an awful lot._ Shinichi thought to himself. "Are you going to feed a whole town?" He bantered, eyeing the basket.

"No! I just need this much for dinner, our breakfast for tomorrow morning and lunch." She held the basket with one hand while she held one finger up each time she indicated the meals. "Now let's go."

"I forgot that it's a Monday tomorrow. A lot has been going on lately." He sighed and without thinking twice or even voicing it, he took the basket from Ran and made his way to the cashier. He even carried the paper bags back home.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Shinichi was sleeping like a baby and having a nice dream when he felt he was being shaken. It took him a while to notice that he actually fell off the bed being lent to him. He sat up, stretched him arms high up in the air and yawned.

"You alright?" Ran's head was sticking out of the doorway. But he could tell she was up and about earlier. Her hair only had a few wet areas and she was already wearing the uniform, though the vest and coat needed to be added later on. "I heard a thud."

"Just—fell off. But I'm fine."

"Oh, well—uh—the bathroom's free." She closed the door then opened it again; "If I'm not here anymore when you get out—just umm—get your lunch on the table."

What? His—lunch? She never made lunch for him before. The only reason why he had lunches before was either because he made it himself or he bought it. But whenever he makes his own, it never turns out well. This is a bit—odd. Due to surprise, he just nodded tentatively, stood up and got ready for school.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Weird chapter huh? And this is taking a bit too long for me. But I'll finish it up and—yeah, you get the point. I think I might need to watch more Detective Conan nowadays. I can barely write anything anymore… so—I'll stop jibber jabbering and continue this fic.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** Gosho Aoyama is the creator of DC. I'm just a mere fan.

**Chapter 15 **

All eyes were turned on them. Each time they passed by others will step aside and stare. They didn't notice it at first. They were just talking casually, just like friends. They even got into teasing each other sometimes. A short while after they had passed the gate entrance of their school, they saw their schoolmates staring.

Ran bent her head down, she didn't like much attention and Shinichi wasn't taking heed of the stares, he looked forward and walked. Both had the same thing in mind: _Why did we walk to school together? And why can't I just walk faster so they'd stop staring?! _Even after they passed their fellow schoolmates would chatter—about them. They knew it was about them. It wasn't hard to catch their names after all.

They didn't wait for each other anymore when they stopped by their lockers. They just quickly changed their shoes and went straight into their room, where they were greeted a very happy morning.

"Hey Ran!" Sonoko shouted at the top of her lungs.

Ran was taken aback, "Uh—hi Sonoko. G-Good morning." She tried to sound as casual as usual, she already knew what they were about to grill her on.

"Well don't try to hide it."

"Huh? Hide what?"

"You're going out with Kudo-sama aren't you?" Sonoko crossed her arms and nodded her head along with the other fan girls.

_Thought so_, said Ran to herself. "I am not." She sat on her seat and stayed there.

They all exchanged glances and showed Ran a picture in someone's phone. The expression on Ran's was priceless—or so they thought. They all had grim smiles across their faces as Ran's eyes widened and mouth gaping. She squinted a bit to get a better look at the picture. How did they take that picture? Then she remembered that rainy day.

_It took her long enough to catch up with him, she placed her hands on his shoulders from behind. She even rested her head on his back, for she was scared and only because she was scared and needed someone to comfort her from it, just like the times when she was a kid. _

They completely misunderstood it. But then again—they won't let Ran go that easily. If convincing them with Shinichi's testimony would help—they just don't trust anyone else but him anyway. Then again—if she does ask him for help, they really would think they are going out. This situation is really odd, especially with her friend involved.

"Well? What do you have to say? We've got proof." One of the girls confronted.

Ran wore a blank expression, not because it was part of her plan convincing them that she and Shinichi aren't together, but she really felt like doing so. They were being juvenile about the whole thing, she thought. "Look, we're not going out. If we had I would've told Sonoko about it. Wouldn't I?"

Everyone looked at Sonoko as she spoke, "Yes, that is true. But you know that I'm his fan and I will get extremely jealous, so perhaps you decided not to tell me." A lot of people nodded in agreement and glanced back at Ran.

"You're still my friend and I would've told you otherwise." Ran seemed extremely calm about her situation, even though the fan girls are more onto her than earlier.

Sonoko got into thinking, "Well—it is true. Yeah, she does have a point."

Then some girls were saying they should ask Shinichi himself about the whole issue. But then another declared that she couldn't face the great detective face to face. They were discussing the whole issue until they went out of the room. Ran really didn't care—they were out of her hair and that was enough for her. Peace at last.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Ran was rummaging through her desk and her bag while Sonoko was just looking at her, watching her. It only took a glance of Ran's face to ask her what's wrong.

"I don't remember if I brought my lunch this morning. Do you recall me carrying it earlier today?" Ran stood by her desk, facing the window and Sonoko.

Sonoko was deep in thought, "No. I don't think you did. At least, I don't remember you holding it. Can you remember if you picked it up in your house? If you didn't—then it would answer your question."

Ran fell silent; she replayed the whole event in her house. If she remembered correctly, she was in the kitchen cooking breakfast. After it was done, Shinichi came and ate before going into the bathroom. She thought it a weird habit though, usually it would be the other way around. So—after that—she made two lunches. After she had packed them—she—went into her room and put the rest of her uniform. She combed her hair again then—what did she do after that? She—she—she headed straight for the door! She was able to remind Shinichi about his lunch but she wasn't able to get hers!

Ran slapped her forehead, "I wasn't able to bring it! Stupid, stupid, STUPID! Ugh!"

"Do you have money? We can buy in the canteen."

"Y-Yeah. Good thing I do." She heaved a sigh. Then one of their classmates announced that Shinichi was asking for Ran. It caused quite a stir. She ran to the door thinking what would be the reason for him visiting her now. "What's with?"

Shinichi just showed a lunch box and said nothing.

"Is that—mine?"

"What'd you think?" Shinichi stretched his arm more, "Get it already. Don't forget it again, okay?"

"Then—why didn't you just give it to me this morning?"

He then placed the lunch on her hands, "Just take it. See 'ya later!"

_Humph! He really doesn't have to act so cool!_ Ran stuck out her tongue as soon as his back was turned to her. Even so, she couldn't believe that he actually did that. Looks like he was hiding a kindness inside of him. Ran couldn't help but think, why? It's not so bad. In fact, he would look—cooler. She smiled at the thought.

Meanwhile, Shinichi and his friends were walking to the canteen. No one said a thing, not until they went there and lined up.

"So—why didn't you just take a gate pass and went back to the house to get the lunch box?" Saguru asked. They agreed not to use Ran's name or the words her, hers, she and that girl's. They figured it might become an issue—again. The interview of Shinichi's fan girls earlier came as a shock to them the other day.

"Too troublesome." Replied Shinichi coolly. He took out his wallet and started counting his money. He still had enough money, for the day anyway. It was fine to buy lunch—again.

"But—wouldn't—uh—notice—uh not—own lunch?" Kaito strived to abide by the agreement ad found it hard to so. The other two were just looking at him with blank expressions even thought they knew what he was trying to say. But it sounded so strange that it was apparent that they were trying to hide something.

Kaito repeated in hushed tones, "Wouldn't she notice it's not hers?"

Shinichi stated the obvious, "Why bother cooking different things for different lunches?"

"Aaww. Kudo just gave his lunch away and is now buying at the canteen."

Saguru chuckled, "We should celebrate. It's not always that his thoughtfulness and kindness springs up." He paused, "Hey~! Do you—take a liking to—you know?"

"Oooh. This is a nice scoop. The most popular guy in school is in love with the most popular girl! A perfect ideal match indeed!"

"Ugh! Why am I not surprised?" Shinichi mumbled, resting his forehead on his fingertips. "If I did like—no, I wouldn't have until you caught me."

"So—have we?" They chorused.

"No."

They snapped their fingers as if trying to indicate that it was a waste of efforts.

"Hey, Saguru." Kaito started, "Weren't you supposed to flirt with that Suzuki girl?"

Saguru wore an emotionless face, "Why are you bringing that up now?"

"Because after all this time, you haven't done it still. And each time you will, you chicken out the last minute."

Shinichi scoffed, "For a guy who likes pursuing girls, he is quite a chicken huh?"

"Tch! Shut up!" Saguru shouted and followed them outside soon after.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hahaha! I've finished yet another chapter! And aww! They're becoming friends. (what?) And Kaito still hasn't let go of the stupid dare! Waaah! I'll have to buy a new DC DVD. (Sighs) I'll just stop whimpering and make it go somewhere. I _am_ the one who's writing this after all! I'm so juvenile! Anyway—hope you liked it and will like the others to follow.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** Gosho Aoyama is the creator of DC. I'm just a mere fan.

A/n: In Japan, calling each other by the first name signifies either familiarity or intimacy.

**Chapter 16**

Ran had just finished cleaning the dojo and was about to go home. As she went to the gate entrance she saw Shinichi waiting there for her. Him taking Ran home after her training became a habit after the rainy night incident. He smiled and offered to carry her training bag, she refused but he insisted and snatched the bag from her.

"Fine. Carry that for all I care." Ran said as they began to walk in the empty streets together.

As they turned towards a corner, they saw an ambulance speeding with its alarm turned on. Both wondered what had happened. An accident? Or a case? But he can't just leave her alone and go after the—if he did go after it—he wouldn't be able to chase it on foot. But it was also such a waste that he heaved a sigh and bent his head. How wonderful it must be to be part of an easier and normal case! No! He shouldn't give up trying! _Sherlock Holmes would never give up anyway,_ he told himself.

"What are you thinking about?" Ran suddenly asked before they went down some stairs.

"H-Huh? Oh uh—it's nothing. Don't mind me."

"How can I not? You're the only one I'm with right now—literally." She looked around and sighed at the sight of the still empty streets. It was about to be autumn and soon it will be winter. She wondered how long is this going to keep up. She wanted an exciting holiday with no problems and a stupid raving killer on the loose.

"I guess we're thinking about the same thing."

"Just solve this case already. I want all of this to be over."

"Trust me I want that too. If only I had leads to this case then it would help a heck of a lot."

"You don't have leads?"

"Well—as of now it's a dead end. We don't know where to look next."

"Seems complicated."

"It is."

"Then _un_-complicate it!" Ran shouted. "I want Aoko back." She mumbled and pushed back her tears as she continued her walk.

"If only I can."

"I hate these kinds of cases."

He opened the door for her, "I hate all of them." He propped himself on the sofa and with his eyes, followed Ran to the kitchen.

While they were putting the plates back into the cupboards, the phone rang. Ran hasted to it, thinking whom could be the ones calling at this hour. Shinichi stayed and resumed cleaning the kitchen. He was relieved when he was able to eat and clean up the lunch she had left behind; he didn't want her to know. When he went out, he saw Ran on the couch, still holding the phone. She was just nodding and saying yes or uh-huh. He wanted to know what was happening but perhaps it wasn't his business, so he didn't bother. Not until Ran came crying to him did he bother.

"Whoa. H-Hey. What's wrong?" He asked quite stunned. "Did—Aoko?" He didn't want to continue further. If that were a fact then he wouldn't know how to tell Kaito about it and how to face him in the end. He did put his trust on both his friends for finding her.

Ran just continued to cry, she didn't know why—but she wanted to find comfort and at the moment, her only source for that is Shinichi. She couldn't find the moment to talk as tears kept flowing out. She was a bit surprised when she felt his arms enveloping her as she gasped for breath. He was so warm. She covered her face in his neck while her hands crept to his back and clutched his coat. Eventually, she ceased sobbing and pulled away from him.

"S-Sorry about that. I wasn't myself." She bent her head down.

Shinichi took out his handkerchief and wiped her cheeks, "Don't worry about it, Ran. It's fine." He managed a brief chuckle.

She lifted her head then gasped, "Sorry! Now your shoulder's all wet!" She pointed to the part where her eyes had been. Then his words sank in; did he just call her—Ran? As in, Ran? Ran? She didn't want to mind it—for now. She headed for her room.

"Hey wait Ran. What was that all about?"

There he goes again. She turned to him, "Wait~. What did you just call me?"

Now that she mentioned it—the way he called her was a bit to familiar and he became scared. "Uh—well. J-Just answer me!"

"N—No. It's not nothing." She sighed. "Dad is in the hospital with a critical condition. T-They said—they said that he thought he found the killer when it turned out to be a normal murder case. And since the guy was a bit shocked—he—shot my dad—several times."

"Is he going to be okay?"

"His operation is undergoing so—I have no idea."

Shinichi hesitated a bit but managed to ask, "You want to—you know—uh—visit him?"

"W-What, now? No way. Uh—maybe, tomorrow after school. I have no Karate that time anyway. You want to come along?"

"I think it would be best if I left both of you alone."

"Just tag along with me to the hospital. Sonoko can't come anyway, she always gets fetched either during 4:30 or 5."

"What's this? Before you didn't like me tailing you and now you're the one suggesting it."

"Anyway, it's somewhat late. I'll go to bed now." And just as she was about to close her door, she smiled, "Perhaps it would be better if you slept in my room too."

Shinichi became flushed, "What's up with that idea?"

"Well—Aoko was kidnapped while she was inside her house, inside her room, while she was sick." She sighed, "I don't want that to happen to me."

"And it won't. Stop being so irrational."

"I am not! That was a good enough reason."

"Admit it. You're scared aren't you?"

Ran was stunned; he sure can read people well. "A-And what if I said I wasn't?"

"I'd know you were lying." He glanced at her one more time. Well—he really can't let anything happen to her and she does look more scared than she wants to admit. "Just as long as I sleep on the floor."

"As if I'd let you sleep on my bed! Anyway—goodnight then." She popped her head out of the door, "Hey—I was serious about you sleeping here okay?"

"Yeah, I know."

Didn't he call her Ran a while ago and denied it? She giggled, "Goodnight Shinichi."

"Goodnight Ran."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Shinichi was woken up by the sharp and loud alarm. He sat up, turned around then read the time. Ran wakes up at 5! Wow. No wonder she's able to do a lot before he wakes up. He glanced at his side—she was still fast asleep. He tried waking her up but proved to be unsuccessful. _What's up with this girl? She sets her alarm this early and doesn't get up to snooze it or get up at all?_ Shinichi thought. He shook her again and again and again but it still was no good. Then he tried shaking her more vigorously and even shouting at her to wake up.

She slowly opened her eyes and saw a pair of blue eyes looking at her, "What's going on?"

"Aren't you going to get up?"

"What time is it anyway?"

"Well—it's been thirty minutes since I've been trying to wake you up so—5:30."

Ran sat up from her bed and rubbed her eyes, "I guess I'll have to get up now so we won't be late." She stood up and headed for the bathroom.

He still couldn't believe it. _That was an utterly heavy sleeper. She didn't even complain to me about shouting at her and shaking her like that. How odd. Then again, maybe that's why she sets her alarm in such an early time. _Shinichi shook his head and laid his head on the pillow again then waited until she was out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hahaha! I've made it go somewhere! After all these months! And I think the things that happen here are a bit cliche. Anyway, hope you liked it! Will continue the next chapter!


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** Gosho Aoyama is the creator of DC. I'm just a mere fan.

**Chapter 17**

They were at it again. Those girls—they're at it again and their ears hurt!

"Kudo-sama! Kudo-sama!" The girls continuously shouted. Some were crying and some were still trying to get his attention even though they knew he wouldn't look—at least not with Ran around.

Ran whispered, "I didn't know that you had this many fans."

"Just ignore them." Shinichi kept calm and cool. "It's not like I take any interest in them."

"But you do like reaching out to them, don't you?"

"It's just so much fun when you see a girl blush because of you!" He got all cheerful at the thought of having girls surround him most of the time.

Now that she had thought of it—his attitude changed when they started living with each other. Or maybe—she just got to know him more and understood him more. But the reason of him reaching to his fans was a bit—feeble. _It is a typical excuse for any guy anyway,_ she thought. "So—is that the reason why you wanted to become a detective?"

"Huh? No. I didn't think about girls chasing after me if I became one."

"Then why did you?"

Shinichi got all giddy, "Well—the thrill of cornering a criminal—the…"

Ran's face went blank, "Oh. I see."

"But—those girls sure are noisy huh?"

"Yeah. Each morning my blood boils whenever I hear them. And what's more, more than half of our class are your fans."

"And they think we're dating aren't they?" Shinichi added before they arrived at their lockers.

"So—did they really—you know?"

"Go to us about the picture? Yeah. Those are the oddest ones I've seen so far." He shuddered and went to his own locker then changed as fast as he could. "If we walk to our rooms together as well—they might grill you even more. I'll go on ahead. Oh, and to be sure of not getting into trouble, pretend that you don't know about their coming to know my testimony, okay?" Before he disappeared down the hallway, "And don't worry about later. I'll come with you. See you!"

"Uh—okay. See you!" She replied smiling.

As he walked she heard the shrieks and shouts of those fan girls. For once she listened carefully and she heard Sonoko yelling louder than the others. Saying things like he's so cool and handsome. Ran felt her cheeks burning with anger—she can't seem to get peace during the days still. But then again—knowing that she had understood the school's enigma made her smile. It's like knowing the secret behind a great magic trick that everyone's dying to know about.

Ran fixed her shoes and walked to her classroom. Seems like they won't be doing an interrogation today, what a relief! But—how come every one of Shinichi's fan girls are glaring at her? What did she do wrong now? Was it because she walked to school with him again? She sighed and Sonoko came to her.

"What's the matter?"

Ran looked out the window, "You know what."

"The suspicion that you and Kudo-sama are dating?"

"And why are they glaring at me? Take note: _glaring_. I don't get it."

"Seems like they don't want to believe both your testimonies."

Ran remembered the tip Shinichi had given her, "Both? I didn't think they'd actually do that when they said it."

Sonoko bent her head down and sighed, "So—you didn't know?"

"NO! Of course not!"

It was clear that Sonoko hadn't told them about their living together. She whispered, "Not even when you're living together?" She then turned to fan girl mode, "Oh. Sharing a house with Kudo-sama! Being able to be with him all day and all night! Oh~ that would be a dream come true for me!" She squealed as high as ever.

Then another of his fans interjected, "Hey! Kudo-sama is mine! Remember that!"

"Like he'll like you—four eyes."

And in the heat of the moment, all the other fought with each other for their precious Kudo-sama. And it seemed like the normal day Ran would have—only—Aoko was still there. She laughed at herself; _you're making it sound as if she's dead! _If the police get some leads—then they'll be able to find her. Don't worry about it. But then again—there's no news about the serial killer nowadays. Ran just sighed and looked out the window. She saw Kaito kicking stones and sighing every now and then.

"Hey guys—look at Kaito-sama." One of the girls said, inviting them to the windows.

"Whoa~! He looks pretty—down."

Some other girl squeezed herself in, "Well—isn't it because Aoko's sickness is taking a bit too long?"

"Speaking of her—isn't she Kaito-sama's girlfriend?"

"No wonder he looks down."

Ran interjected and everyone turned to her, "During the mornings or any other free time—he and Aoko would walk there and talk. I bet he misses her."

"The poor thing. But he seems jolly with his friends though."

"I think that's also the reason why his friends are also somewhat down." Sonoko voiced. "Didn't you notice? They all aren't their selves these days."

"Now that you've mentioned it—they are. Well at least we know that our Kudo-sama has a heart huh?"

Ran's eyes were twitching. So no matter what topic they're having, their conversation will always end up going to that Kudo-sama of theirs?! It's like they don't have any other care in the world! She couldn't help but feel hopeless about them.

But speaking of Shinichi—why did he call her Ran? It was still a surprise for her. Well—they have lived with each other for some time now but—that wasn't a good enough reason, at least not for her. Well, that is if you don't count the many, many things that had happened. Perhaps he felt closer to her now, why else? But the greatest surprise was her calling him Shinichi. She wouldn't just call someone like that just because they called her familiarly too. And what good was it thinking about this whole matter now that class was starting? She decided to just let those thoughts drift away until school ended.

"Hey Saguru. Time to be flirtatious." Kaito threatened, pushing him towards the entrance hall. "You weren't able to flirt with that Suzuki girl yesterday. Now's your chance!"

Shinichi added, seeing Saguru hesitating, "You know—Ran told me that she always gets picked up by 4:30 or 5, depending on their schedule. It's like—10 minutes before 5. And that's our school's curfew."

"I'm a detective anyway, I'll just—" Saguru started but Kaito cut him off.

"And Suzuki is NOT a detective so she can't stay here long!"

"Exactly when did Ran Mouri tell you about the fetching thing?"

"Last night—weren't you listening to a thing I said?" Shinichi's face went blank.

Saguru looked to his left and uttered, "I forgot about that. Anyway, I think she's waiting for you." He pointed to a bench where she sat.

"You just don't want me to see your flirting with Suzuki heiress girl."

Kaito wore a wide grin, "I think so too."

"Oh no. You're not planning to decorate the school's front page with this flirting scandal are you?" Saguru took a few steps backwards.

"How come you're backing out? Aren't you the one who likes pursuing girls?" Shinichi took Saguru by his shoulders, led him back to Kaito and walked a few paces forward then made him stand absolutely near Sonoko whom was waiting for her chauffeur.

He ran toward them again, "Nice tactic Kudo. And I also think you shouldn't be making that Mouri girl wait so long."

Kaito's lips curled to a smug grin, "How come you're taking notice of her instead? If you want I can change the dare and have you flirt with Ran Mouri instead."

Shinichi caught Kaito's words clearly. What?! There are plenty of girls, why Ran?! "H-Hey. You c-can't just—you know—change the dare so quickly. Y-You just can't!"

"How come you're objecting to it?"

Yeah, why was he disagreeing? It's not like there's something between them, right? Shinichi shook his head, "The original dare is more exciting that's all." He managed to chuckle.

"Hmm—yeah, I can't agree with you more!"

"So I guess I'm stuck with Suzuki girl, am I right?" Saguru was tired of it. "Oh yeah, Shinichi? She's been looking at her watch for the fifth time already."

"Uh—oh—y-yeah. Thanks. Bye guys! Take care okay?" Shinichi shouted as he waved his hand and ran towards her.

They waved their hands, "Bye! Take care as well."

(squeal! dunno why.) Hahaha! Wasn't Shinichi so sweet? (Smug grin) They're falling for each other! (What?) No seriously. And Kaito still hasn't gotten over the dare thing. Anyway, hope you liked it!


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: **Gosho Aoyama is the creator of DC. I'm just a mere fan.

**Chapter 18 **

"We should go now too," Saguru nervously remarked.

"But—you haven't even—" As Kaito turned his head; he saw that Sonoko Suzuki was being led to her chauffeur. "Never mind. We'll try again tomorrow. And that's final!"

"Whatever." Saguru murmured. "Anyway, I'll go now. See you!"

Kaito waved back at Saguru and glanced where Shinichi had gone to just recently. They were slowly walking towards the entrance gate and then he remembered that he and Aoko also do that—well, used to—for now. He clutched onto his bag and hurried home, hoping to find more leads to where she could be. Could she be dead? He asked himself then shook his head. No! She's got to be alive! She has to be! She just has to be!

While Kaito was forcing the thought out of his mind, Ran and Shinichi were perfectly quiet with one another. Mainly because they were thinking about a lot of things, but the thought that both had was the assumption their fellow classmates had. Doesn't mean they're walking together to school doesn't mean they're dating! _I bet if we talk to each other down the hallways they would suspect it even more, _both thought. Alas, they couldn't stand the deafening silence between and decided to speak up or rather, form a conversation with the other.

"So—did you decide to skip your Karate today because of your father?" Shinichi began.

While Ran said at the same time, "Uh—did you realize that you just called me by my first name yesterday?"

They paused walking for a while then laughed. That was unsuspected.

"Sorry about that." They said in unison as they continued walking.

Shinichi let out a heavy sigh and suddenly felt his thirst. He didn't mention about it though. He didn't want to make a stop over at a vending machine—not until she mentioned it herself.

"H-Huh?"

"I said—I'm thirsty. Let's go here." Ran pulled Shinichi towards a vending machine. "Do you want some too?"

"Uh—I-I'll just get mine. Thanks though." Shinichi took out his wallet and started taking out some coins. As soon as Ran got hers he bought a can of cola. "So going back to your question—uh—what was it again?"

Ran suppressed a giggle, "Nothing. I was just wondering why you'd called me by my first name yesterday."

"Oh—I-I don't know—i-it just—came out. I'm sorry. I-I'm really sorry. Really I am."

"Don't be." Ran giggled, "I—I liked it. It felt like—you became my friend. And I like having friends."

"And I thought you got angry."

"Trust me, if I did get angry—either I would've shouted at you or worse—beat you up."

Shinichi recalled the very first time they met, "Yeah, I know."

"R-Right. Sorry about that time. I was just—yeah. You already know."

He stopped walking and grabbed Ran's wrist, she didn't notice they were already outside the hospital. Shinichi had to pull her inside and confront the receptionist. "What's the matter? It's not like the nurse was going to bite you when you enter you know." He teased, wearing a wide grin.

"I wasn't scared!"

"Yeah right." Shinichi said suspiciously.

"I'm serious." Ran insisted as they quietly walked inside the hospital grounds. "Things are getting weirder and weirder." She added as they turned to Mr. Mouri's room. She turned to Shinichi only to see him nodding, she actually was expecting more.

"Well—we're here." She said, standing in front of the door.

"Ran—turn the knob. Or are you scared that your father might be deformed now?"

"Wh-What? How can he be deformed?"

"Exactly. What's keeping you?"

"So, what's the rush?"

"Curfew?" He reminded.

Ran sighed and went into the room. She looked around confused; she could've sworn she heard someone talking to her father inside the room. Just as Shinichi complained about the people conversing in the other room, she settled that it was maybe those in the next room she heard. Step after step, she entered, she didn't know why though. What was her problem? _Shinichi would be noticing this too, _she thought.

Standing beside her father, she observed him more carefully. His head was bandaged, a cast in his left leg and a blood transfusion.

Ran came closer to her father's face. "Is he sleeping?"

"I don't think so." Shinichi plainly answered.

"You want to know what I think? I think he just fumbled over Yoko Okino. It seems too far fetched that the criminal shot him many, many times."

"Oh—r-really? Then, uh—I really don't mean to burst your bubble but—uh—how would you explain the blood transfusion and the bandages?"

Ran's face turned blank, "He fell some stairs and lost some blood because of Yoko Okino. It still makes sense to me."

Mr. Mouri shouted, "Hey~! For once the reason the doctor told you is real! This is _not_ because of me fumbling over Yoko-chan!"

_Wait~ for once? So—this has happened before and the reason was always like this? That is so weird._ Shinichi said to himself. "Uh—well—I think I'll leave you two alone for now." He slowly crept towards the door.

Ran glared at him, "And why?"

"I told you that I think it's best to leave father and daughter alone. And I AM sticking to my word." Shinichi chuckled, "Have fun!" then dashed outside the room. That Mr. Mouri still had the knack of making him feel scared during certain times, maybe it's because of the hoarse voice. Or maybe it's the way he looks at Shinichi, there was something in his eyes, yes that's right, they were piercing.

He really didn't like hospitals much either. But then again—it does give him the perfect quiet ambiance to think. Now—if—He got distracted with the men talking on the other hall. He tried to ignore them but he caught some very important words and about the case as well. He stayed still on the wall as he eavesdropped, making sure his shadow wouldn't be seen.

The man with the deep voice whispered, "Hey, I've eliminated that detective already!"

"Sh! Keep your shitty voice down, you bastard." Said a man with a seemingly gentle voice but a harsh manner of speech.

_Of course, these kidnappers that are hard to track down are the ones you'd expect the last,_ Shinichi thought.

"Well—have you gotten his daughter yet?" Said the one with the gentle voice, still in whispers.

"I have a problem with her."

_Darn! If I could just see them in that hallway, _Shinichi complained in his mind. _Hospitals aren't exactly the perfect place to eavesdrop._

"Well then get her when that bastard of a teenage detective isn't around anymore! Are you really that much of a dick?" He slapped the other man's cheek, being careful not to be caught by anyone around. "Be sure that she's completely alone when you do catch her, okay?"

"So—what are you planning to do with that Inspector's daughter?"

"She's sick. I can't do anything to her with that condition of hers. And she keeps getting worse! Maybe I'll just let that sickness kill her." His voice reeked of evil rather than gentle when he chuckled. "But that's going to take a while."

"I'll get that detective's daughter then." The deep voice said with the same wickedness. "You can work on her before that inspector's daughter."

"Oh, I like that." His voice now reeked of lust.

_What? How sick can you possibly be?_ He clenched his fists. Shinichi needed more information, even if this in itself was information enough. _Hideouts? Meeting places? Come on! Talk more! _He listened with utter concentration, not even allowing himself to be distracted by little things such as a sudden gush of wind.

"I need you to keep an eye on that girl. The one with the detective you just got off this case. Our meeting place is already over-used."

"Then where will—"

The mastermind apparent cut him off, "I relocated our place. You know that newly built apartment houses, you know—THERE."

"Oh—yeah, of course. THERE."

Keys clanged with each other, "Here. The apartment number is on that thing, just go directly there. Leave a note when I'm not around. Keep low, don't be suspicious at ALL times. Got that. The police are still looking all over the place after all."

Shinichi heard enough now. _Now let's see that face of yours, pal. Oh no! He's coming this way!_ He remembered he still had his cola. He took a few steps back to the other hall, started drinking his cola and made sure he would bump onto that shadow he was watching a while ago. He was waiting—no one showed up. He went back to that hallway, those men were gone. _He must've gone the other way! _He sighed. What rotten luck.

He should report this to the others, the ones he knows he could trust. This would be a completely different case if the suspect were in the police, or maybe just a spy. It was possible that he had one, if he had someone to do the kidnapping for him, then there's a big possibility that he has some other allies. He needed to make sure of his actions and words. He needed to extra careful.

Ran! They were after Ran next! Well—one thing is for sure, he shouldn't leave her alone.

Alone. She's alone in that hospital room! Shinichi bolted to the room as fast as his legs could take him.

Okay, so after a few years I was finally able to get my hard drive back and continue this story! I am really, really sorry for the hiatus, well—good news though: I AM BACK ON TRACK! Again—I am very sorry for the wait. Please keep on reading! ;P


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** Gosho Aoyama is the creator of DC. I'm just a mere fan.

**Chapter 19**

"Hm—" Ran said as she took a bite from the sandwich Shinichi had just brought in. "This is pretty good. Where'd you get this?"

Shinichi drank the rest of his cola; he didn't want to answer her. The cafeteria was too far and the vending machine was just for drinks. He kind of stole it from one of the food for supposedly for another patient. It wasn't his fault, the tray was standing clear in the hallway and the nurse was still inside the room.

Mr. Mouri's food had just been brought in, and he was really gulping it all down. "If you ask me," he said in between mouthfuls, "It was weird seeing you suddenly barging in and panting."

He quickly made up and excuse, "I—I thought I got lost," he coolly replied.

"You? Shinichi Kudo? Lost?" Ran shook her head in disbelief, "I'm not buying this."

Shinichi glanced at his watch; it was almost the time for the curfew. After that, it'll be easier to grab Ran. The streets will be literally empty. He stood up saying, "I think it's time we leave Mr. Mouri. It was nice seeing you."

Surprisingly Ran went along, "Yeah Dad. I hope you get out of here soon."

"I'll be looking forward to seeing you back on your own two feet soon!" Shinichi teased just before closing the door behind him.

Mr. Mouri murmured, "Yeah, yeah. I know. It sucks to have my leg in a cast like this. I can't scratch it properly." He stared at it. Speaking of which, it still itched. Scratching the cast didn't work, "Itchy! Itchy! Itchy!" He grunted as he scratched it, yet failing to be relieved again, because scratching the cast doesn't work, he just doesn't learn.

Outside, a lot of people were getting ready to head home. The streets were gradually being emptied, the shops closing early; it was as if the joys of the nightlife was being sucked out of the town.

"You seem to be quite enjoying your role by now." Ran giggled, "You're more protective—if I had any other word to describe you properly I would've, believe me but that's all I could come up with."

Shinichi contemplated if he should tell her about what he heard in the hospital with those two guys. He stayed silent.

"What do you want for dinner?" She continued as she scanned the fridge for the available ingredients. "I'm thinking of making miso soup and some gyoza. Or do you want something different?"

"Huh? Oh uh—yeah sure, I'll eat that." He watched her shadow preparing dinner, _Nah. Maybe I'll just keep quiet, she's already scared about it these days. Maybe I should try not making her even more scared._

"Okay, now you're pretty much preoccupied with something. What's up?" She asked, not knowing why she even cared.

He just smirked, seemingly trying hard not to look at her, "Nothing. I'm fine."

"Wh-What's with that smile? What's so funny? Is something on my face? WHAT IS IT?"

"What's with me? What's with you being nice all of a sudden?" He raised a brow.

"Oh~! Whatever!" She stormed back into the kitchen.

Shinichi woke up to the shrill alarm right above his ears the next morning. He sat up hoping to snooze it, instead his heavy eyelids failed to see clearly. He bumped on the drawers so hard that the clock fell on his head.

"OW!" he yelped, wincing in pain.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry." Ran took a glimpse of Shinichi from her bed. "I am really very sorry. I tried to snooze the alarm. You alright?"

"I'm fine. It is after all, just pain." He murmured; Ran's words haven't sunk in yet. He was still cursing his still sleeping eyes.

She sighed, "I said I'm sorry."

"H-Huh? Oh yeah. It's not your fault. Don't worry. I tried to snooze the alarm too, then I hit this desk." He was throwing any possible curse to himself, realizing that Ran was up and about quite fast this time. He just heard her closing the door to the bathroom door. He really didn't want to be over-protective but—just to be sure. He tiptoed towards the bathroom door and pressed his ears to it.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Shinichi was practically dragging his feet as he tried to tail after Ran in the streets. "Hey, I said you were taking too long! It just happened that when I was about to knock, you opened the door!"

"Yeah, right. You expect me to believe that?" She screamed back.

"Uh—yeah." He said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"See? That means you're desperate to make me believe you!"

She's being ridiculous again. "Still—you didn't have to beat the heck out of me!" Just remembering the pain is just as bad.

"You practically fell down on the bathroom floor! And you must've seen under my skirt when you looked up!"

"HEY! I AM **NOT** A PERVERT!"

She ignored him most of their walk, also being sure that she kept her distance. She was irritated and talking to him will just add fuel to the fire.

He was running out of patience, "Exactly what do I have to do to make you believe me?" Shinichi moaned in hopelessness. Then the cold chill ran through his spine. They were already in school. He gulped hard and was stiff all over. Everyone was staring.

"KUDO!" Kaito called out as soon as he entered the school gate, "Goooooooooooooooood morning to you too!"

Saguru walked backwards from the school entrance, "What's with that entrance too?"

"C-Could you just pretend that you were the one I said that to?" pleaded Shinichi, wishing the stares would stop.

He raised his voice a bit with quite a devilish look, "Nah, you don't have to do anything to make me believe that you really have no interest in that girl Mouri Ran." He chuckled as he patted his friend's back.

Shinichi was filled with rage, "WHAT? OH!" he groaned, this time the stares were firing up. "How many times do I have to tell you that is NOT true!" He wanted to strangle Saguru right then and there.

He whispered, "This for getting me into that girl's lavatory scandal."

"That was a long time ago, could you just let it go?"

"Okay fine, maybe I was just letting you experience the shame I did during that time."

Shinichi pulled Saguru's tie, his teeth gritted, "This is even more embarrassing!"

Kaito thought of a pun, "Uh-huh, maybe you're MOURIbund right now because of embarrassment, huh?"

Shinichi really couldn't resist the temptation of making them shut up either by strangling or by beating them up. He pushed Kaito away and did the same to Saguru whose faces were red from laughing so hard.

"Mouribund," Saguru said between chuckles, "Man, that really got me."

"Yeah I know. Get it moribund from mouribund?"

"It sounds the same though, but who cares, that was brilliant!"

Kaito got a hold of his self and stopped laughing, "You're still not getting away from that flirting Suzuki Sonoko thing if that's what you're thinking. I haven't forgot, you know?"

Back inside the homeroom of class 2-B. The same fan girls gathered around Ran again.

"What's up this time?" Ran sighed exasperatedly; these girls never stopped to suspect her with some things. But to her surprise, they were all smiling and in the verge of crying. "Okay—what's up? I really want to know."

"KUDO-SAMA LIKES YOU!" they all cried out, hugging Ran.

"SERIOUSLY?" Sonoko squealed. "Ran! I'm so happy for you!" She squeezed her friend tighter than ever.

Ran didn't believe one bit of it, "Say what?"

"It is so true! We heard Kudo-sama's friends tease him about it."

"I don't think so." She really didn't believe a word of it. But then again—the thought of him liking her did kind of make her smile inside. What? What was she thinking! No, no. Bad thoughts. Bad thoughts. Bad thoughts! She shook it off her head.

"Just you wait!" some girl winked, "Oh~! This is priceless!" they all giggled and none of them actually voiced it, but everyone knew that they were envious of Ran.

Even though she didn't want to, all that Ran could think about was if that statement were true. And she didn't know exactly why she wasn't even bothered that Mr. Hot-Shot Teenage Detective was the one who likes her. She also doesn't like boys in the first place, so instead of being bothered by it why does it seem like she wants to smile whenever she remembers what those girls told them. She was even considering going on a date or even being courted. Wait~stop it Ran!Maybe, just maybe, they were pulling a scam on her. Yeah, that could be it. If she was all happy about it then she'd be going where they want her. She felt so stupid not to notice earlier.

She decided to forget the whole thing and be apathetic towards it. She was doing a very fine job about it too until after school, before her Karate training. She just had to see him looking or more like watching her. She didn't try to think about it. Just ignore it. It's not true. Ignore it. Ignore.

"Hey, Shinichi," Kaito whispered wearing the same serious face. "Are you sure?"

"Positive." He said, trying hard to watch Ran and also not be obvious in doing so. "For once, I actually thank Saguru for what he's done earlier this morning. Even though it was embarrassing," he swore himself never to remember that incident. It makes him feel like he wants to kill that blonde.

Saguru came skipping from the front lobby, "Hello there you two." He was smiling, obviously proud of himself. "I'm going down to the bakery before I go to the station. Want to come?"

"I'll stay here," Shinichi quickly answered, "Thanks though."

"What? You're actually going along with what I said earlier today?"

"She really IS the next target. I heard from the suspect myself in the hospital."

"Tell me all about it and I'll stay here with you."

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

I think I'm not being serious about the case, hmmm... Anyway, next chapter's up, hope I'm not too care-free about this, (just let it go...)


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** Gosho Aoyama is the creator of DC. I'm just a mere fan.

**Chapter 20 **

"And here she comes," said Saguru as he saw Ran run towards them.

She panted, "So, you wait for me here in the school grounds now."

"Like I can leave you alone in a situation like this." Shinichi was serious and that made him look very cool. "Haven't you realized that no one's getting kidnapped again?"

"Can you not remind me? Please!" Ran groaned. "Wait a minute, are you saying I'm the next victim?"

Shinichi kept his cool, which would have been an utter failure if Saguru wasn't the one he was with, "No. I'm just saying it's a possibility. After all, they did—" he paused, not daring to go any further.

"I said don't remind me!" She slammed her fist on the bench table and those tears threatened to come out again. She muttered in such a weak voice, "Let's just go back home. Please."

"Sure thing. Yeah, let's go home." He answered in his ever-gentle voice. He knew he almost made her cry and he felt really sorry. For some reason, he didn't like seeing her cry after he witnessed how it was like, her tears.

As Saguru requested, his station is just in Teitan High School, along with his 'buddy' Officer Chiba who never fails to bring food and drinks with him, commonly burger and coffee. He says it would keep them awake for quite some time. It was like he was having a picnic. The buddies he would have during these extra night shifts would just be surprised now and again that he's munching on something and will always be offering them as soon as he grabs them.

Roving around the perimeter has never been so boring and time was seemingly slow. Saguru's eyes threatened to close and his body, to collapse. As soon as he flopped down on the bench with heavy eyelids, Officer Chiba showed him a large sandwich he bought from Subway and a very cold cola. Saguru didn't think twice, his mouth suddenly bit a chunk off the sandwich and the cold cola made his hand numb. He didn't mind, as long as he was wide-awake.

"Thank you," uttered Saguru with his mouth full, "This is very kind of you."

"No problem." Officer Chiba sat beside him.

Saguru then remembered what Shinichi had told him earlier, "By the way, I have to tell you something. But Shinichi says that I should only tell this to those he knows he could trust inside the police force. Can you do that?"

Chiba knew something was up and didn't like the sound of it, "What's up?"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Shinichi woke in the middle of the night from a tugging of the sleeve and a simple poke on the face, "Stop that," he drowsily said, shooing the hand away from him.

"Shinichi," Ran whispered in a singsong voice. "Do you hear that?"

He jolted from his futon, suddenly awake, "What?" He tried to be silent and held Ran quite near him as he covered her mouth, "Don't say anything."

She was mumbling and squirming.

"Shh. I said stay quiet."

She broke free, "I wasn't serious." She threw his hand back to him, "Sheesh! Stop being so paranoid."

"Don't you scare me like that!" He warned. "You don't joke about things like those during times like these!"

She cuddled her pillow, "Okay. Fine detective." Bashfulness got the better of her. She rested her chin on her soft pillow and whispered, her eyes not even looking at the boy before her, "By the way, can I sleep next to you? Please?"

"What? Why?" He freaked out, not believing his ears.

Without saying a word she unfolded the futon, making it even wider and they shared the same blanket.

"Umm—I didn't really say anything. Ooookay~this is very awkward."

"Stop being so stingy." She was quite snug, "Good night then."

He suddenly chuckled.

She rolled to face him, "What's so funny now?"

"Nothing." He finally rested his head on his pillow, facing Ran. _She's scared, I think that's why she's like this._ He snorted as he smirked, clearly unable to restrain his laughter. "Good night to you too."

"Shinichi!" she poked him again, repeatedly but with more power, just to show her irritation.

"Stop that," he demanded. "I can't sleep." He closed his eyes

Her teeth gritted, she groaned, "Fine. Good night." As she stared at the detective right in front of her, she smiled. "And to think I wanted you out of the house when we first met," whispered she as she poked his nose, yet again.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to do that?" he drowsily asked as he brushed Ran's hand away from his face, being so sleepy he didn't notice that he was still holding her hand. He paused, making her think that he was sleeping already. Then he added, "And we first met in the lavatory remember?"

Ran was flustered; he just had to remind her! She could feel her eye twitching, clenching her fist and—

"Ouch!" his hand jolted away from hers. Then he grabbed her hand again, "So I'm sure that you won't poke me anymore." He chuckled as he closed his eyes once more.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Saguru sat between Kaito and Shinichi and said (even if it seemed more like a garble), "Can't—sleep—fail attempt—morning—"

"Good morning to you too buddy!" Kaito said, still as enthusiastic as ever.

"By they way Kudo," his tone was even more of serious, "I only told Sato, Chiba, Takagi, Shiratori, that Miyano girl and the Inspector. I didn't dare tell Mr. Mouri, besides, I didn't stay in the hospital long."

"Good." Shinichi whispered with a nod.

In their classmates' eyes, they weren't the noisy, crazy, laughing bunch these days. They were more serious and collect as soon as the case about that serial killer got worse in any way possible. No one dared touch the subject, and their fans seemed to have increased their trust in these three. But they never got the reply they usually get; it was either a don't-worry kind of thing or a silent one, smiling-then-nodding reply in which the fan girls would really melt to the floor.

Kaito, hating these silent moments, "OK! Let's eat lunch in our room today! Just for a change." He chuckled, "See you two later!" as he pranced outside.

Shinichi didn't know why, but he was pretty sure that he (Shinichi) and Ran were written all over that scheme. He hated the sound of it. He had this feeling at the pit of his stomach that Kaito was not up to something nice. It was all that successfully occupied his mind. He even realized that everything he did was out of unconscious habit and muscle memory. He could barely think straight and he cursed it! He didn't know why he was so worked up about it, he felt so stupid and STUPID! That was the only word that best described him at the moment.

Before he knew it, he was already seated and eating lunch in Kaito's classroom. Their whole class seemed to be so awestruck that they hardly felt comfortable. Then again, they seldom spend time in Kaito's rooms. It was somehow—understandable. But all the same, it was awkward enough to feel like everyone's eyes were watching you, as if it were glued to only you. Following everywhere you go, watching every move you make. It was uncanny. What made it more uncomfortable was the fact that most of their fan girls were in this class. They felt as if every blink they make was being monitored.

With the eerie silence lingering about them, Shinichi decided to say, "Looks like it's going to rain today." He stared at the window.

Both his friends were glad to look outside despite the dark clouds and the cold wind.

"Dang it! I didn't bring an umbrella today." Kaito sighed, suddenly losing interest with his lunch.

Saguru was playing with his fingers as he marveled at the open lunch box with the enticing food waiting to be eaten. "That's cute Kaito. Anyway, you mind if I eat your lunch if you don't want it anymore?" His smile was wider than ever.

"Fine. But make sure you do the Suzuki-flirting-scheme okay?"

"As usual Kaito, you never fail to surprise me," Shinichi managed to chuckle.

"I never should have asked," mourned Saguru, almost crying.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x

And here comes another one who doesn't seem to learn... *Sighs* okay, next chapter will have to wait, sorry. I hope these chapters could compensate for the long wait. (Yeah, make them wait THAT long and I expect that three chapters would have to make-do?) I am really sorry if these are all I could come up with for those times, I had to redo everything once I proofread them. (And I proofread them how many times? It would be best not to ask...) *phew*


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer**: Gosho Aoyama is the creator of DC. I'm just a mere fan.

**Chapter 21**

Officer Takagi was circling the table as he mused, "How are we going to catch the killer?"

"Well all we know now is that Ran Mouri is the next target." Officer Sato said, finishing her whole mug of piping hot coffee. It hadn't rained so hard before that she felt like even the inside of the headquarters was also becoming as cold as the outside.

"Maybe we need more people to watch over Ran-kun. Just to fill up the gaps for Shinichi-kun." Inspector Megure suggested. "They don't have to be far from high school age."

Everyone then turned their eyes to Shiho, who was just quietly typing away in her computer in the hopes of being unnoticed. Her reply, which appeared to be a mumble, came as a surprise to them; she hardly speaks her mind out. She turned her chair to them saying, "Sorry but I'll pass." She faced the computer again and continued typing.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Her name is Miyano Shiho." The teacher energetically announced, "She just came back after her stay in America. Be nice to her okay class? Help her around the new environment." The teacher scanned the room, "Uh—sit there right next to Ms. Mouri's desk, there at the back."

Shiho didn't say a word; she obediently followed the teacher's instructions.

Ran just watched her because she knew she'd seen her before. She just can't put her finger on it. But then, she realized that staring at the transfer student would probably make her uncomfortable. But then again, it wouldn't hurt if she tried to make friends with her too. But now that she got a look at the transfer student, she could see that Miyano-san was quite pretty.

Shiho noticed Ran staring at her at the side of her eyes. She smiled at Ran after she sat down, "Nice to meet you."

"Uh—" Ran was too startled to think of something to answer. "N-Nice to meet you too." She took a moment to organize her thoughts. "Hey, uh—do you about what's happening around here lately?"

Shiho remained quiet. She just looked at her and shook her head.

"Well—maybe I wouldn't tell you first thing in the morning. It might ruin your first day here in school." Ran went to copying her notes.

_Kudo-kun is going to be all what's-happening-here kind of thing later on me._ Shiho took out her notebook and tried to be a student again.

"Miyano-san?" Ran asked. "Are you having problems seeing the board?"

She just stared at her seatmate, her face not showing any kind of emotion.

"It's just that you wrote the wrong lines, right there."

She didn't want to talk._ I'd rather be in my lab, _she thought.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Hey Kudo! Hakuba!" Kaito ran towards the two detectives. "There's this transfer student in our class."

"At this time?" Saguru wondered.

Shinichi was curious, "What's the name?"

"Miyano Shiho."

Their mouths dropped.

"Oh so that's what they were having a meeting on huh?" Saguru sighed.

"Maybe because I can't look after Ran all the time. They had to have someone who can fill up those times." Shinichi plainly said.

"At least the reason isn't stupid." Kaito nodded. "It's perfectly reasonable."

Saguru suddenly turned very serious, "Reasonable, sure. But some problems might rise. Two girls in the same class—both know Shinichi Kudo, maybe they'll—"

Shinichi cut him off, "I think I know where this is going. They won't fight. Besides, they don't even have a crush on me!" he was cautious to not be heard.

"Hey, you'll never know."

"Besides, they're girls. I'm sure they'll get along."

"You sure?" Saguru raised his brows and looked at him quizzically.

"Well—I hope they would." Shinichi sighed. "Maybe I'll talk to Shiho later."

"And it starts." Saguru teased as Kaito just laughed.

Shinichi was slowly losing his patience, "Knock it off you two."

Shinichi went to his locker right after class. The timing was good considering that Shiho did the same. Their lockers being right beside each other was very convenient, and them talking was very secretive. They didn't even look at each other, they made it seem that they were just complete strangers changing their shoes right at the same time.

Shiho opened her locker and whispered, "So—what is it?"

"Huh?" Shinichi replied as he bent down to fit his shoe into his foot.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Nothing much. Just tell me anything weird happening around Ran okay? I'm sure they asked you to watch over her in school hours. You are in her class after all."

"Yes. I understand." Shiho then closed her locker and added as she walked past him, "Don't let your guard down."

Shinichi stopped and stared straight into the other set of lockers, "ACHOO!" He sniffed, "I'll be sure to remember that. By the way, could you help me find these newly built apartments?"

"Where?"

"Somewhere in Beika or near it."

Shiho prepared to leave the school, "Sure. Just tell me if you need anything else. Bye."

Shinichi just watched Shiho leave school._ How cold can she get? _he thought.

He leaned at the lockers and stared at his feet, he hadn't realized how tired he was…until now.

"Shinichi?" he heard Ran say as she walked to her locker.

"Ran!" He exclaimed, stopping himself in fear of someone hearing them. He lowered his voice into a whisper, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to get my shoes. I'm going home," she plainly answered, not bothering to even look at him. It was after all, understandable, seeing as those rabid fans are quite stubborn. Although understandable, it was also rather unbelievable and unbearably irritating.

"Come to think of it—" he was cut short.

"Why are you even trying to talk to me in school like this? If those girls see us—" she too was cut off.

"Ran? Yoo-hoo? Where are you?" Sonoko peered by the corner of the lockers. "There you are! You just suddenly disappeared behind the lockers that I—" she stopped herself seeing she wasn't the only person talking to Ran. "Umm—should I leave you two alone?"

Shinichi gave an immediate answer, not allowing Ran to even open her mouth, "It's okay. I'll leave. I'll see you two around though," he flashed a smile as he waved goodbye.

"Is he sure about that?" Sonoko giggled a bit, nudging her friend. "Well? Is he? Is he?"

"Why should I even care about him?" she replied as she dropped her shoes on the floor.

"Why? Because he's staying in your house."

"Could you keep it down?" hissed Ran.

"Fine. Fine. But still, isn't it polite to show at least the slightest bit of kindness. After all, he _is_ looking after you in place of your father."

Ran's phone then suddenly rang, "A text message?"

"Is it from him?" Sonoko squeezed Ran to take a look at the phone's screen.

"No way it could be from him," Ran took a short while to open the message.

"You're not that paranoid are you?" Sonoko confronted as she gladly pressed the 'read' button for her friend. "You worry too much."

It wasn't like Ran could do anything about it, the message appeared on her screen. "It's from him," muttered she.

"See? I told you so! Let me see," she was so excited.

The message read: I'm going back a bit late so make sure you're not alone inside your house until I get back, okay?

Sonoko marveled at the words she just read, she simply felt so jealous of her friend. "That's so thoughtful and kind of him."

Ran couldn't believe her ears. "You honestly think that?"

"You two have each other's numbers and e-mails! Oh~ how envious!" she said, revealing her drama queen attitude.

"You're overreacting." Ran unconsciously replied: Where are you going and exactly how late is late?

Sonoko smiled, seeing as her chauffeur was waiting by the entrance gate. "Anyway, I have to go. Sorry I can't make sure you're not alone," she teased directly quoting from Shinichi's message, "Take care! Bye!"

"Right. Take care, see you tomorrow then," she saw her friend off smiling as she muttered, "Now where will I get company before you come back?" She sighed as she slowly walked from the school's main gate into the perils of the public streets. She was too absorbed into her thoughts that she didn't realize whoever was around her.

Despite that, she quickly drove off whoever touched her from behind due to her fast reflexes. Besides, she didn't learn Karate for nothing.

"Are you stupid or what?" Shinichi scolded. "I told you to have someone with you until I come back didn't I?"

"Don't just grab me like that!"

"Don't change the subject. And since when did you care where I was going? Don't tell me—"

"I am not forming a crush on you if that's what you're thinking!"

"Actually, you thought of a completely different thing. Why would I even think something like that if you enjoy beating me up and fighting me almost each morning?"

Ran suddenly felt embarrassed.

"Anyway, now that we're here—might as well tag along with me, huh?"

"You still haven't told me where! SHINICHI!" she dashed after him crossing the street.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DC. Gosho Aoyama does.

**Chapter 22**

Ran was refraining herself from complaining about how dusty the place is. But then, she considered the time when Shinichi was last there and found the situation forgivable. Although, staying in the kitchen was a bit too boring for her, she decided to follow him up to his room. Not forgetting her manners, she knocked before entering.

"What is it?" she heard Shinichi through the door.

"Aren't you done yet?"

Shinichi came out scratching his head, "Sorry about that." He hauled his bag over his shoulders, "I'm done now."

"Oh, so you came here to get new clothes huh?"

"Nothing I can do about it. Your dad's request came abruptly, that's why," sighed he. "Let's go."

"Umm—" blurted Ran, grabbing his arms.

He raised his brows as he stared at her hands that were tightly gripped onto him, "Don't tell me—you don't want to go back to your own house because you think the culprit is locked on that certain location and will try to kidnap you there?"

_He got it right on the mark_, Ran thought. She practically begged, "Can we please change venues for now?"

"Fine by me but—we have one problem, you have no clothes to spare."

"We still have time to go back don't we?"

"I don't think you can deny that you're not scared at this point."

"That's beyond the topic Shinichi."

Arguing with her would simply be a waste of time so, he simply sighed and left his bag in his room.

Even if little time was supposed to be spared, Shinichi felt as if he was waiting for Ran to finish shopping in a 50% off bargain in the mall. He just couldn't believe it. They were going to walk the streets at dusk at this rate. He was planning on scolding her again but she was packed up and ready to go. He didn't have a chance to, fortunately enough.

"So tell me why we're here?" Ran asked, staring at the old man in front of her.

"Because if I were the criminal I would be in a frantic search for you and the first place I'd search would be the house of the guardian. If that place were to look as if someone's there, for example, the lights are on, and then it would be suspicious. But if it weren't then I'd still be in a frantic search. That's why." Shinichi gladly explained for her.

Ran didn't want to stay there because first of all, she wasn't comfortable, second she didn't know who that old man was.

Shinichi could sense the problem, "Professor, I forgot to introduce you two," he glanced at Ran, "She's Mouri Ran, Ran he's Professor Agasa. He's my dad's friend." He smiled apologetically.

"You never told me that you have a girlfriend." The professor said, unconsciously teasing Shinichi as he sat down.

Shinichi could feel his brows twitching, "She's not my girlfriend. I'm doing this because it's my job."

"Your job?"

"Mr. Mouri told me to watch over his daughter, remember? That's why I'm not in my house anymore."

"Oh right. I forgot about that. Sorry about that, I tend to forget a lot of things these days."

Ran didn't want to get caught up in the conversation much. But then if she does that thing, she'll be labeled more like a wife than a girlfriend right? Wait—why does she need to fret about this? She's the only girl and they're guys and Shinichi already cleared up the misunderstanding; it's alright, right? _Okay, now I'm thinking too much about this,_ she told herself. She quickly stood up.

"What's the matter, Ran-kun?" Professor asked.

She was tongue-tied for a moment, "I—I'll make dinner, if you don't mind."

"You sure? I can do that."

"NO." she quickly answered. She didn't want anyone else to do it. "I'm fine. I do it all the time back at home."

"Let her do it if she wants to all that much." Shinichi urged then turning to her, he smiled, "Thanks for preparing the meal."

Somehow, Ran thought, that smile was more of a mock than a thank you. She casually made her way to the kitchen with a lot of thoughts in her mind:

Why did she even care about that girlfriend issue? And why does it seem that she likes him around now? And why is she even thinking about these things now? Is it because she cares too much what others think? Maybe it's because of the trauma that those rabid fans of his caused. Is it? She was too confused to even concentrate on cooking. She also spaces out a lot these days. That's a problem. Maybe that's why those fans are still suspicious. Spacing out means she has a lot of thoughts and usually the reason is, at least for girls, is they're in love.

"Ouch." She yelped, having wounded her finger.

"What happened?" Shinichi asked walking straight to her. "That looks deep." He said, watching her wash her wound in the sink. He was really watching her intently, peering over his shoulders so often.

Ran was just concentrating on her finger since she somehow felt conscious that he's right behind her. STOP! She screamed in her head. He was too near, even nearer than when they were in the pool. She shook her head as she screamed to herself: stop thinking about these things.

"Seriously, are you alright? You seem to be off today," he worried.

"You don't have to worry that much. I'm fine."

Shinichi chuckled, "I could leave you alone back in your apartment while I'm at it."

"Okay, just not that."

He took out a band-aid from a cupboard.

She giggled, "A band-aid from a cupboard? That's a bit weird."

The professor then joined the conversation, "I live alone and get wounded a lot, and so having that first aid kit there is pretty helpful."

"Oh, I see. Well that makes sense."

"It's not too tight is it?" Shinichi asked once he was done.

Again, Ran noticed that he was near and was still holding her hand. She quickly pulled her hand away and answered, continuing the dinner preparations, "Yeah. I'm fine. Thanks."

"You really are acting—never mind. Just call us when dinner's done."

Ran heaved a sigh of relief and suddenly she felt stiff. _He was noticing that I was acting weird. Oh no~ he may be suspicious about it. Maybe the thing I said earlier was the complete give away. _Then his words sank in: just call them when dinner's done. "HEY!" she exploded, "Don't treat me as if I'm your maid!"

Shinichi teased, "The comeback was a bit slow, wasn't it?"

"Shut up. I'm making dinner so you wouldn't cry."

Ran was surprisingly comfortable in her new environment despite being with an old man, a teenage detective and a whole new house to memorize. She could deal with this for a while, perhaps a week? But then, she would have to be back in her house just in case her father calls. Her house where the kidnapper is watching ever so closely it makes her worry just thinking about it.

As soon as she lay down on her bed, she felt like that was the first time after the whole kidnapping issue started that she was able to breathe. She could stare at the window and not feel like someone was watching her. But then—she still felt uncomfortable with the curtains drawn. The thought of the feeling of being watched suddenly sent chills down her spine that she covered herself with the blanket.

"Hey Shinichi," professor Agasa whispered as he followed Shinichi upstairs, "are you sure this is fine? It's not dangerous, is it?"

Shinichi stopped himself as he held the doorknob of Ran's room, maybe he was thinking too much about this—but then again, he should be sure.

"Hey, Shinichi," the professor repeated himself, "is this really safe—at least for her?"

"We have no other choice. Last night we heard footsteps in their apartment. It could have been anyone—including the kidnapper."

"Yeah, but if that were the kidnapper and he finds out you two aren't there, he'd definitely try and find you."

"Isn't that what I just said earlier before dinner?" Shinichi replied, still not turning the knob.

Professor Agasa wasn't catching up that much on what Shinichi was actually thinking, "But you also said earlier that your house would most likely be thought of as the next place you'd stay for the time being. And my house is next to yours."

He flashed the smile that would appear if he were really confident, "No one would think I'd be acquainted with you just by judging from where we live, right? Besides, if the kidnapper didn't know us beforehand he wouldn't think of this place."

"Don't tell me—you're doing this as an experiment?"

"Why would I risk someone else's life just for the sake of testing my deductions? That just doesn't seem right."

The professor murmured, "What do you mean 'doesn't seem', it really isn't right."

Shinichi turned to the professor, "Were you saying something?"

"Nothing in particular," he chuckled, and then he looked at Shinichi's hand, "Exactly how long do you plan on holding that knob?"

"Oh. You noticed that," Shinichi's face turned serious again, "I just—somehow—have a bad feeling."

"If you're that worried, then just go in."

He felt his cheeks become warm, "She's a girl! If I'd just barge in—"

Professor Agasa laughed, "Of course you should knock."

After hesitating for a few moments, he knocked lightly, "Ran?" he called out. He tried knocking again, this time, a bit louder, "Ran?" He pressed his ears on the door, "Ran?" called he again.

"Why don't you try to see if it's locked?"

Shinichi turned the knob and there she was, snugly covered under her blanket with a peaceful expression on her face. He smiled as he saw her so comfortable and looking like she didn't have a care in the world anymore. "Sleeping like a baby in a crib, huh?" murmured he as he came nearer. Even though, he felt relieved, there was still something that bothered him. He didn't know why.

He quickly checked the windows; they were locked. Repeatedly glancing from the window and the sleeping Ran, he still couldn't get rid of that weird feeling. He tried not to be so conspicuous when he peered through the curtains. Heaving a heavy sigh, he leaned by the window saying, "Looks like I'm not going to sleep tonight," he smiled.

x x x x x x x x x x x x

Just as I said in my profile, updates may be slow. When did I last updated this story anyway? I think 3-4 years ago? (if not, it sure felt like it) Anyway~ I'll make sure the next update wouldn't be as long as _that_. Again, please bear with my unbearably slow updates.


End file.
